Untold Secrets
by CrimsonSakuratree
Summary: Weak. That is the cursed word Sakura have to endure. But what happens when the future leader for the Uchiha's wants to train her? Will she make it? And whats up with this secret about her thats untold to her? ItaSaku premassacre DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback/dream_

**Inner persons thought's**

"talking"

'Thinking'

**Before I begin this story there is some things I'd like you to know:**

1: There have not been a massacre of the Uchiha clan

2: Itachi have not joined Akatsuki

3: Sakura haven't been trained by Tsunade yet, Sakura is16

4: Sakura's parents are dead

5: They are still genin's(Everyone except Shikamaru)

6: Sakura don't know Itachi more than just seeing him on the streets and knowing he's Sasuke's brother.

**Me: well, that's that! And observe I didn't take one single breath until 'brother'!**

**Naruto: Me!**

**Me: What is it? ---gives Naruto a glare---**

**Naruto: Em… Say you don't own anything except the plot and certain characters!**

**Me: I don't need to you just said it! R&R!! (And sorry for OOCness!)**

Chapter I

Not what it seems to be

_Weak…_

_You're weak…_

Those words echoes in Sakura's head. The world around her seems to yell that word to her; weak. The water pores down the mountain side saying _weak_. The mountains themselves rumbles out _weak_. The wind and trees hustles _weak_. Everything, the grass, stones, animals… Everything says the word _weak_… But she won't cry. That's a show she haven't let anyone experience in a long time. She had cried to much over that matter.

Being called weak was something she was used to. Naruto had always been there to cheer her on. But not anymore…

_Sakura and Naruto was sparring as training. They had been at it for five minutes when Sakura delivered a fist to his cheek. Even if she didn't put any of her real strength to it he flew a few feet. She was about to aid him when he sat up, not without an effort. When he looked at her he had a big grin at his face. "Sakura-chan! If you're this weak after 4 years as shinobi you should quit! Even I'm stronger than you!" he said and looked her in the eye, still grinning. _

_She couldn't believe what she had just heard and he was grinning as he said it. The one that had always encouraged her said she was _weak_. As her anger rose her head dropped, and she got a nervous look from all her team mates and sensei. Then she lifted up her head and a wicked smirk played on her lips. "So I'm weak you say?" she said, spiting every word like poison. Naruto who realised his position was about to stand up when Sakura crashed down on either side of his legs after jumping up in the air. The earth made a displeasing sound as a crater was done at her feats._

"_Can I ask you if a weak person can do this?" she hissed and printed her right foot down on his ribcage. She could hear the cracking of his ribs, even if she didn't take all strength she had. He spitted up a small amount of blood and choked. _

_Then she stepped away from him and gave both him and the other's, Sasuke and Kakashi, a look that would have scared the devil himself to ice. She made a few hand seals and disappeared in a cascade of black sakura petals._

She had arrived here, the outskirts of Konoha. But still didn't escape from the word everyone called her; _weak_… Even Hinata, her last real female friend, had called her weak. Not literally but she meant it like that. She had said that 'you should train more, so you can do some missons' right in her face. Everyone thought they had helped her by saying that she was weak and needed to train. They had just ended up being hated by her. Hell, she was much stronger than that Ino but she never needed to suffer because of that. The blond bitch had a bloodline. Every single person she knew had a bloodline, had been trained by someone powerful or where just great at something. No one acknowledged her for having perfect chakra control or her genjutsu genius.

Sakura screamed out in range. She picked up a stone, heavier than her, and threw it on the mountain's foot. The stone hit its target and broke to mere pieces and made a crack in the mountain. She ran over to a tree and kicked it. The roots followed the trunk up in the air. "I'LL TORTURE YOU ONE DAY LIKE YOU HAVE TORTURED ME!!" she yelled and banged her fist into the ground.

She wasn't aware of the person in the shadows watching her every move. This person was hiding in the tree she was now lunging for. As her foot hit the brown bark from the side it cracked, forcing the man to jump out into the clearing. Sakura who was to busy hitting trees didn't notice him. After a while she turned around and jumped in surprise as she saw the man.

At first she thought it was Sasuke. But this man was older and had long hair tied in a ponytail. Lines in his face from lack of sleep made him look handsome, on any other it would have looked strange and weakening. He whore a ANBU uniform and held a mask in his hand, it was a wolf. His piercing scarlet eyes watched her in amusement and caution, he knew what an angry woman could do.

'**MAN, HE'S HOT****'** Inner Sakura screamed.

'Yeah… Wait! Did I just agree with you?'

**'Looks like it'**

Sakura growled and turned her attention to the man before her

"Who are you?" she asked in demanding voice. He let out a small chuckle and smirked. "I am Uchiha Itachi, kunochi" he said and stepped towards her. "Oh, so your that fucking bastard's big brother" she said and sneered. "I guess that 'fucking bastard' is Sasuke, am I right?" his smirk grew. Sakura gave him a stiff nod. "Why aren't you with your team, training?" he asked and eyed her after any answers. "I would prefer not to work with people that call me _weak_" she hissed and laid extra pressure on the last word. "They calls you weak after doing this?" he more like stated than asked and looked around him.

True enough. The ground had small craters, the mountain was shattered at places, crushed stones laid all over, trees was on the ground and the water was flowing in different directions from before. A little blush came to her otherwise pale cheeks. "Yeah… I don't have a bloodline, haven't been trained by anyone special or something like that… Only Kakashi have been training me, ok giving orders to all of us but helped Naruto and Sasuke develop… Always being left behind, that's how you can describe mine shinobi career. Or my whole life if you want" she stated with a sigh.

She was about to turn around and leave when Itachi's dark voice called through the night, "I could train you." Sakura froze. She slowly turned around. "You barley know me and you want to train me?" she asked in disbelief. He gave a small nod. "And why would I accept?" now her hands squeezed to fists. "Do you have anything to lose? They call you weak, I call you filled with potential" he said and gave her a meaning gaze. She flinched under his look and bit her lip. "I… I accept" Sakura said and straightened her back.

He smirked again but she didn't notice. "Then we'll go to the Hokage now and report your request" he said and motioned her to follow him. She did and they jumped on the trees towards Konoha.

--------

Sakura and Itachi entered the Hokages office. The blonde woman at the desk looked up and a bright smile spread across her face. "Good day Itachi, Sakura. What can I help you with?" Tsunade cheered. The two youngsters made a bow and then Itachi spoke; "I'd like to take on Sakura as my student." The Hokage seamed to be swallowing when the dark haired man had stated his request because she choked. "You what?" she said after getting her breath back.

Itachi remained silence as he knew the Hokage had heard him. Her eyes flicked to Sakura's face which had a pleading look. "You are aware that a genin must have a team" she stated and was looking in the pink haired girls face. "Yes, Tsunade-sama… But how am I supposed to work with a team that holds me back?" Sakura whispered and looked away. "How are they holding you back?" Tsunade asked and a look of sympathy came over her. "They… Everyone calls me weak. I can never do anything on missions because they always think I'll get in the way or get hurt. They never let's me try. Even my best friend calls me weak" the girl spoke louder this time. Now Tsunade's face was gentle, understanding and determined. "You will continue train with your team but Itachi will train you as his student. You will not go on missions under you training time, but meanwhile the missions are you will be trained by me. At your team's time of course" Tsunade explained. The kunochi with pink hair gulped and stared wide eyed at her Hokage and new teacher.

Itachi let a pleased smirk play his lips as he watched his little student's face. Then without warning she swung her arms around Itachi and then jumped over to Tsunade and embraced her too. The male was in shock, but hid it well. No one except his mother and Sasuke when he was little had embraced him like that. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Sakura screamed and jumped around. Tsunade's smile grew back on her lips.

After a few minutes when the kunochi had stopped jumping around she made another request; that the whole thing would be a secret between the three of them. Tsunade and Itachi agreed. "You are dismissed" the old, young looking, lady said and waved her hand. "Oh, Hokage-sama… I think you'll have to send a medic team to training ground three. I think I broke Naruto's ribs" Sakura let out a small nervous laugh. Tsunade glared at her. It only took Sakura a second to run out of the door before the Hokage had thrown a very sharp pencil at her.

Itachi bowed and walked out after Sakura. He found her outside the door holding her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. "We don't have time to laugh, we have to train" he said and walked past her. She followed him and walked beside him out of the Hokage building. "What will I train first?" she asked, curiosity taking the best of her. "I'll need weights" he simply answered without looking at her. "I have 10-200 kilograms weights at home" Sakura said thoughtfully. He nodded.

After five minutes they came to Sakura's house. It was pretty small, but two persons could surly live in there. The owner pulled out her key and inserted it in the key hole. She opened the door and stepped inside, Itachi did so too. It wasn't much decorations. Only some chairs and tables, of what he could see. The walls was pink. 'How typical' he thought.

"Here's my training room" Sakura said and opened another door to their right. Inside it there was weights, needles, kunais, shuriken and much more. She walked to the weight stand and eyed all weights, sorted by weight. "Which do we start with?" she asked and turned to Itachi. He walked forward and looked at the small but heavy weights. "These" he said and picked two 100 kilograms weights, he lifted them with ease. If Sakura hadn't seen the seal with '100 kg' she wouldn't believe it.

"Give me your hand" he motioned for her and reached for her wrist. She obeyed him confusedly. Then he pushed chakra into the metal. It cranked open to a flat piece instead of round. Then he placed it on Sakura's wrist. He formed it with his chakra again. Now it warped around her lower arm's lower part. "Lift your hand" he said emotionless. She did as he told her and lifted her hand, or at least tried to. It only lifted a few centimetres. She let it slung down to her side and frowned as she heard the bones in the arm snap. Then he did the same to her other wrist. Ones they where on he picked up two 150 kilograms weight and bent down to her ankles. He took of her sandals and moulded the metal again. When he was done he told Sakura to walk around.

Her legs where heavy as hell, so was her arms. She walked around a bit before letting out a little yelp when she was about too fall on her knees. But just as it was going to happen Itachi warped is arms around her little waist. "I am impressed that you can walk in such a short time" he whispered, or something between that and talking. "Thank you" she said and faced him with a smile. He could see her eyelids fought too remain open.

"You need too sleep. Where is your bedroom?" Itachi asked and locked gaze with her. "It's down the hall, last door to the left…" she answered sleepy. He nodded and helped her to stand. Then they began the slow journey to Sakura's bedroom.

As they stepped inside Sakura noticed that it was dark outside. "Can you make it home now?" she asked and looked up at Itachi. He made a short nod. She sighed and proceeded in walking to her bed, leaving Itachi by her door. She sat down on the soft madras and turned her face to the dark haired male again. "You can stay in the guestroom across if you want to" she offered a little smile on her delicate lips again. "I cannot do that. I'm about to head home" he answered, "but I will live here until your training's over starting tomorrow." Sakura looked at him in surprise. "And that is your decision to make?" she asked with irony. "Yes. It is" he growled and locked eye again. 'Her eyes are so beautiful… Wait, did I just say she was beautiful?'

'Why the HELL does he keep on making eye contact with me?'

'**He wants to look in our beautiful green eyes and say; "I love you," CHA!' **Inner Sakura joked, not knowing she had right at the first part.

'Yeah… sure…'

"I expect you at the bridge at 6 o'clock tomorrow" Itachi said and disappeared out of sight. A few seconds later the front door shut. Sakura sighed. "He don't like to talk much, I guess…" she rubbed her temples and bent down to take of her sandals. She noticed they where already gone and felt metal instead. Then she took of her long armed shirt and trailed over the cold iron on her wrist. If arms could fall of hers would do that. Next was her traditional ninja pants.

She walked to her drawer where she kept her clothes. In the highest drawer it was shirts. She pulled out a tight but soft night gown and pulled it over her head. It was a bit difficult to do everything she wanted, the weights was heavy as hell. Then she fell on her bed again. She pulled the sheets over her and just before sleep claimed her she could have swear someone was watching her.

- - -

Itachi stood in the tree outside Sakura's bedroom window. He had watched her ever since he had left her house. He had seen she had a good figure, none the less beautiful. 'Why do I keep on thinking that word?' he asked himself referring to what she was. He shook his head and speeded of to the Uchiha resident

- - - - - - - - - - - -----

**Hello! The short chapter is up! I just writes this story because I wanted a ninja fic with Sakura and Itachi… Anyway, Read and Review! **

**Me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback/dream_

**'Inner person'**

'thinking'

"talking"

**Me: Hi! A new chapter! And don't kill me for grammar mistakes! I'm from the country of Sweden, and I have a REALLY bad English teacher…**

**Naruto: Hi Me! Should I beat that teacher up?**

**Me: Hello Naruto! Yes please!**

**Sasuke: Dobe… Wench…**

**Me: you… I'LL KILL YOU!!**

**Sasuke: Try it… Just because you don't own me or any other character from the manga/anime!**

**Me: I'm happy about that, or else I would have to take the blame for bringing your ugly face to the world. (No offend Sasuke-fans or the creator of Naruto…)**

**Sasuke: …**

**Naruto: ---Laugh his ass of--- On with the story!! ---Laughs even more--- **

Chapter II 

**Why didn't I know?**

'**Saku-chan! Wake up!! It's 4 am!! And Itachi-hottie will get mad if you're late!'**

Sakura woke up and felt her arms and legs hurt. Grunting in displease she tried to sit up. But it seamed impossible. 'Why the fuck did you wake me up 4 in the morning? And why can't I sit up?' she thought as she replied her Inner's wake up call.

'**Because of the weights Itachi-hottie put on us! It will take some time to get to the bridge with those on!'**

'Why do you call him "hottie"?'

'**Cause he's hot!!'**

'… Anyway… Thank you Inner'

'**Your welcome Saku-chan!'**

With another grunt she rolled over on her belly and put her arms at her sides. She pushed and succeeded in sitting up on her knees. 'Fuck! This is heavy as hell!' she yelled in mind. Her legs carefully slid down on the floor. They hit it hard sending a numbing pain through her heel. Frowning she stood up on shaky legs. "Why did he have to put on 500 kilos at me? I can barley stand for God's sake!" she shouted out to no one. She took a step, then another and another and so on.

She walked carefully through the door out to the corridor which lead to different places. She took the first door to her right and came to her bathroom. The white crinkle blinded her for a second before her eyes had adjusted to the light. The stone floor was really cold against her small feats. She shivered as she took of the night dress she had on. Then she quickly stepped inside the shower stall.

She turned the knob and felt the hot water pour down on her. It warmed her cold skin, causing her to get Goosebumps. Her hand reached for the shampoo on the little soap stand. After squeezing some out she began to massage it into her hair. While doing this she almost knocked herself unconscious because the weights wanted her hands to drop dead onto her head.

When she was done she stepped out on the floor again. She reached for the towel hanging on a hock on the wall. She dried her hair a little, also this made her almost ending up on the floor. Then the towel warped around her and she walked to her room again.

She looked at he alarm clock. It showed 4.20. 'How can it take that long to shower?' she thought angrily.

'**The weights, Saku-chan. The weights…'** Inner Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and nodded thoughtfully.

'Oh yeah… Curse you Itachi…'

'**HELL YEAH!! LET ME ON HIM!! I'LL KICK HIS ASS TO THE MOON IF HE DON'T TAKE THESE WEIGHTS OF!! SHANNARO!!!!!!'**

'You would more likely kiss him to the moon…'

'**You got me…'**

Sakura giggled and took out a white tank top and black ninja pants from her little drawer. She pulled it on her body and examined her features in her body-sized mirror. 'I need to warp something around the weights… And my neck' she thought and brought her hand to the marking on the side of her throat. It was really strange actually, a birthmark in form of flowers. Sakura blossoms, a rose underneath them and a lily on the side. She had asked her mother about it one time.

"_Kaa-san!(Kaa-san short of Okaa-san Mother)" yelled a six year old Sakura as she ran against her mother. "What is it Sakura-chan?" the older of the pink haired females asked. "What's this, Kaa-san?" Sakura pointed at her neck where a birthmark could be slightly spotted. "It's a birthmark, dear" her mother lifted up the sleeve on the long armed shirt she was wearing. "Look, I have one too" she smiled at her little confused daughter. "But what's it for?" the girl asked and studied her mothers wrist, "and why do your look different?" _

_Mikaru laughed at her daughters confused eyes. "It's there to remind us of ourselves and it protects us. And mine look different because we aren't the same. You are the beautiful Sakura blossom, the brave and strong rose and the pure and hope filled lily. I am the jonquil for care and the geranium for freedom" she pulled her daughter into a close and warm hug. "But no matter of what flower you are You'll always be mine little Sakura" she whispered as she nuzzled her nose in Sakura's hair._

"_I love you, Kaa-san!" Sakura said and hugged her mother back. "I love you too… Always my little tenshi no hana…"_

That was the last time she ever talked to her mother. She had a strange disease that slowly dried her on water and minerals or something like that. She had died on the evening when Sakura was on a sleep over at Ino's place.

A small tear ran down her cheek. She quickly dried it away. Never let your feelings show, the ground law for all shinobi. She took a bound of bandages and began warping her wrists. Luckily the weights where only a few millimetres thick so they wasn't noticeable. After strapping around her arms she started on her neck.

A few minutes later she exited her house to begin the slow road to the bridge. She only met a few people that was on their way home from night shift or ninjas. The cold morning air made her limbs stiff. The sun was giving its first rays of light when Sakura stood on the bridge. Her arms and legs hurt as hell. If she hadn't been that stubborn or determined as she was she wouldn't have stood here.

Her eyes flickered when she looked at the sun, it was around six. She sighed and leaned against the rail of the red bridge. She closed her eyes and thought about what Itachi would teach her. Her eyelids shot open when she felt a faint chakra approaching. Her head turned to the right but she saw nothing but she could swear she felt someone.

The presence was on her left now, it had moved behind her. As her face was turned to said direction she saw Itachi standing there with a lifted eyebrow. "So you sensed me that well" he stated and looked at her. "Yep. I have better chakra control then Kakashi-sensei" she said and looked away. "Can you take of these weights? It took me one hour and a quarter to get here!" she turned to him again and gave him a glare. He chuckled, "no it's a part of our training." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm impressed that you could come here on set time" he was dead serious again. "Well Inner said we would be late if we didn't go up by four…" she said and kicked the ground lazily. "And who might this Inner be?"

'SHIT!!!'

'**YOU AND YOUR GABBING MOUTH!!'**

'What should I tell him?'

**'I GUESS YOU DON'T HAVE A BLOODY CHOICE!!!'**

"I-Inner is an other side of me…" Sakura said under her breath. "What kind of other side?" Itachi asked and eyed her as if her inner would pop up and say something. "She… She's like my rough and free speaking side… And perverted side…" her cheeks got flushed at Itachi's intense gaze. He only nodded and looked at her neck. "What are you trying to hide?" he stepped closer to her. "Wh-what? I-I'm not hiding anything!" She was obvious, even to herself. "Then take of the bandage around our neck" he ordered and gave her a meaning look.

She carefully lifted her hand and began to take of the fabric around her neck. Her arm fell limply to her side again. "It's this I'm trying to hide" she said and tilted her head to reveal her birth mark. She could see Itachi's eyes open wider and his brows lifted slightly. "You're from the Haruno clan?" he asked and brought his hand up too touch he flower markings. "Y-yeah… What of—" her words got cut of in a silent moan as his fingers touched her neck.

Itachi quickly pulled his hand away and looked at a confused Sakura. "What happened?" she asked and blinked several times. 'She didn't know that she moaned?' he thought in disbelief. "Nothing" he answered her question in a monotone voice. 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!'

'**WE MOANED!!! WE FUCKING MOANED BECAUSE HE TOUCHED OUR BIRTHMARK!!'**

'WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING SHIT DID YOU SAY?!'

'**YOU HEARD!!'**

They kept on screaming at each other until Itachi called her name, ah well, her nickname. "Blossom, wake up" he said, a hint of irritation could be noticed. She snapped out of her dazed state and looked at him. Then a crimson blush worked its way up her neck to cheeks. She turned her head down and looked to the side. 'I fucking moaned in front of my sensei!'

"You will come with me to the Uchiha resident this afternoon when your team's training is done" Itachi stated and gave his little student a look that said 'No arguments'. "Why?" Sakura asked confusedly. "I think we have some scrolls that you might be interested in" he turned around, "now we'll go and inspect you training area." She followed him slowly. Her hands and feats hurt, the weights was putting a lot of pressure on them. "Where is it that you train?" he asked without looking back. "Training ground 3…" her voice was filled with pain even if she tried her best to hide it. And he did a good job ignoring it.

They kept on walking until they came to the place where Sakura's team was training every day. "We're here" she said and looked around with an I-couldn't-care-less expression. "Hn…" her eyebrow twitched at the respond, he sounded like the bastard Sasuke. "So what did you want to check?" she asked in a annoyed tone. He gave a little smirk. "To see what you should do to help you with the weights" he turned to face her, the smirk all gone. "Then what should I do, oh high mighty lord?" He knew she was being sarcastic but he still liked that she called him the new nickname. "You will move around, train kicks and punches" he stated. She hated that he never talked more than necessary, ok, you shouldn't talk much as a shinobi but…

**'I agree… You shouldn't talk so much'**

'So now your against me too?'

'**No but…'**

'I know you are'

**'HEY!! ITACHI-HOTTIE IS STANDING IN FRONT OF US!!'**

Sakura once again snapped out from her thoughts only to stare at Itachi's handsome face. "You shouldn't space out like you do" he demanded, not suggesting at all. "It's a bit hard when an extremely annoying voice is ringing in your head if you don't respond!" the girl snapped back at the man.

**'I'M NOT ANNOYING!!'**

Sakura decided that she would push her inner self to the back of her brain. But that made her dizzy and she just happened to grab on to Itachi's shirt. She blinked a few times before realising what she was doing. Her hand retrieved back to her side very quick. "S-sorry…" she shuttered and cursed in mind, fighting a blush. 'This will be fun' he thought and smirked. "What?" she asked a little annoyed. "You'll better get to the bridge, your team will be there soon" he simply stated. 'I hate when he states something! And just look at that smirk!' she shot him a glare. She was surprised when he leaned in so his mouth only a few centimetres away from her ear. "I'll be watching you…" he whispered and disappeared.

The blush she had been fighting won over her and covered her face. 'HE'S GOING TO WATCH??'

'**COME ON!! WE HAVE TO IMPRESS HIM!! We might get a reward if we're good…' **Inner Sakura drooled over the thought.

With a grunt Sakura started too go back to the bridge. She could feel his presence not to far away but it was weaker then before. 'He still thinks I won't sense him?' that feeling made her a little disappointed, he underestimated her. **'THEN WE'LL JUST GIVE HIM A REASON TO WATCH US!!' **her inner's words gave the outer a push in the back. Her feats started to move faster and faster until she was running.

After a while she came back to the red/orange bridge and leaned on the railing, protecting her from falling into the water. Her forehead was sweaty and she was panting. She dried the sweat off with the back of her hand. 'Oh, just great!' she thought when she felt two other chakras coming. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" the # 1 loudmouth ninja in Konoha yelled and ran up to her. The ebony haired boy didn't say much, ok, nothing at all.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura said in an ice cold voice, a hint of hate mixed with it. He seamed to shrink but that had been to good. "I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that I was a idiot who said that yesterday" he looked down in shame. "Yes, you were. And shouldn't you be at the hospital?" her voice didn't change. "Yeah but Tsunade-baa-chan healed me! And I deserved it…" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You did. You should be grateful I didn't use my full strength. I broke your ribs with half, I would've crushed you if I took my all" she looked at him with a meaning gaze. "So… will you forgive me?" he asked and stepped closer to her. "Maybe, sometime" her eyes turned to the water again.

Naruto walked to stand next to her. 'She is my friend! How could I say that to her? I don't want to lose her! She was the one always cheering me on before! She never called me weak, yet, I did…' he kept on thinking about this as he watched his and Sakura's reflections. 'Does he really regret it? Should I forgive him?'

**'NO!! HE CALLED US WEAK!! BEAT HIM UP INSTEAD!!'**

'I can't do that! Tsunade-sama would kill me…'

**'Come on!! Don't be such a chicken!! BEAT THE FUCKING FOX OUT OF HIM!! SHANNARO!!!'**

Sakura sweat dropped at her Inner self's kicking and punching the air in her head. Her thoughts got interrupted when a poof was heard. "Yo" Kakashi's lazy voice came from behind. She and Naruto turned around, surprise written in the blond's face. "Why are you here so early? You're like two minutes early!" he screamed and jumped up and down. "So you could start your laps sooner, now! 5 laps around Konoha!" none of his students was surprised that he pulled out his perverted Icha Icha Paradise book and started to read. 'I think Itachi gave him a hint I would be tired…' Sakura thought annoyed.

The pink haired one turned around to start jogging, Sasuke ran and Naruto scrolled Kakashi for being lazy before running up to Sakura. "Hey, come on! We'll beat the shit out of teme!" he cheered when he was next to her. She started running, half to catch up with her sensei's bastard brother, half to escape from Naruto.

Her limbs where killing her but she had to get used, she would do this everyday from now on. Itachi's presence was ten metres away from them on the right. She snorted, he still underestimated her!

--

After twenty minutes they where done. Sakura laid down on the ground panting and trying to hide her pain. "Sakura-chan? Are you all right?" Naruto's worried voice came from above. "Yeah, just a little tired, that's all" she sat up and stared at a smirking Sasuke. "So you're tired after five laps around Konoha? Phe, I'm not even breaking a sweat!" he was clearly trying to make her cry. **'WHAT THE bleep OF A bleep WAS THAT YOU bleeeep IN THE bleeep bleep?!! TRY TO WEAR 500 bleep KILOS AND YOU'LL BE BREAKING MORE THAT A bleep SWEAT!!'**

'Oh god, lucky I used that bleep thing in time. Where did you learn all those swears? And was there a mix of Swedish as well?'

'**WHY DO YOU CONCENTRATE ON THAT AFTER HE INSULTED US LIKE THAT?'**

'Oh yeah! Right!'

Sakura sent a glare to her childhood crush. A glare filled with hate. She stood up and walked right forward to him. His confident look was ripped of his face when she was two metres away from him. But she didn't stop by him, she walked to a tree instead. "You should train more if you have time insulting me" she said without looking at him. Then she raised her fist and slammed it into the tree. It broke in half.

Sasuke and Naruto gasped when she did it. Her eyes then looked at the mountain side that was next to her. She faced it with her whole body. She raised her fists again and slammed the right one at the hard rock. It make a crack, a pretty big one. Now even Kakashi gasped, with his eye on a punching Sakura. She started to slam her fists into the brown stone, one after one.

After one minute she turned around. "Is this a freaking show or training?" Sakura snapped at the men. Sasuke immediately turned around to practice kunai and shuriken throwing. Naruto walked to a dummy and started to punch and kick it. Kakashi just read his book but held a close eye on his female student.

Five minutes went and Sakura's arms hurt like hell. She pushed chakra into her legs to just keep standing. 'I CAN'T COLLAPSE IN FRONT OF MY TEAM AND SENSEI!!' she screamed in her mind, and detected the last person she was referring to. He sat in a tree behind Sasuke, and the bastard didn't notice! Heck, he didn't even consume his chakra that well either. 'He really is pathetic! I stand twelve metres away from Itachi and he only two and still don't notice!' she got a rush of adrenaline and started to kick the already destroyed wall before her.

When ten more minutes had passed Sakura was sitting down on the ground while leaning against a tree. "Do you like to have some water Sakura-chan?" the blond asked carefully. 'He must really try to get my forgiveness…' "Thank you Naruto" she said with a small smile. He got overjoyed and grinned REALLY big and handed her a bottle of water. She opened it with shaky hands and drank fast. Kakashi came up to them with Sasuke behind him. "You should rest for today Sakura" the grey haired man said without looking up from his book. "No, I can still do more" she hissed at him. "Maybe so but you need treatment for your knuckles and feats. Go home, it's an order from your team leader" Sakura glared at him.

She stood up but stumbled onto Sasuke. She immediately took a step back again. "So you can't even stand on your own?" he had that fucking smirk on again. "Oh but you'll try have…" she didn't have time to finish as Itachi appeared behind her, she could sense him. "Ototo, Naruto-san, Kakashi-san the Hokage want to talk to you, now" his cool voice sent shivers up Naruto's spine. Sakura played theatre by looking surprised. "Why won't the Hokage want too talk to me?" she asked, trying her best not to smile. "They'll receive information for the chunnin exam. And you're not going to participle in it" he was amused that she was playing so well. "But…" she started but her team leader cut her off. "We understand, thank you Itachi-san" he said politely. Itachi gave a short nod in return and disappeared.

Well, he hid in the trees again but no one seamed to notice except a certain kunochi. "Do you have a brother, teme?" Naruto asked the bastard of team 7. "Well duh, why else would he say 'Ototo'?" he answered and asked in the same sentence. "You already knew that you've seen him when you have been at my place" Naruto gave a little nervous grin. Then Sasuke turned to Sakura again. A big smirk, an evil and supercilious smirk was in his lips. "Look's like the weakling stays here" he stretched and hovered above her. "SAKURA-CHAN ISN'T WEAK!!" Naruto yelled and punched Sasuke on the arm hard. "Just because I don't have a bloodline or a demon inside me don't make me weak!" she snapped at the Uchiha. He got nervous by the glare he received from her.

"Well, we have to go. Sakura you'll make it home by yourself?" Kakashi asked and looked at said girl over his shoulder. She nodded and then said good bye to Naruto with a smile. "Bye Sakura-chan! And tomorrow we'll spar!" he yelled before he disappeared. She sighed and fell down on the ground, she was so tired after using so much chakra and strength, the weights didn't help either. "You can come out now…" she said out loud.

The leafs rustled and Itachi stood before her. He had a smirk on his lips, but it wasn't meant for her but his brother. "You scare him even if he calls you weak. He really is pathetic" he looked down at her. "Yeah… And he didn't notice you when you was two metres away. I have sensed you all morning for God's sake! Even Kakashi didn't feel you! And they call me weak!" she almost screamed out and punched the ground, leaving a small hole. "I hate them all… Except Naruto that is…" she muttered and stood up.

"He seamed too beg for your forgiveness, why?" she snorted at his stern questions. "Because he called me weak yesterday and felt really bad about it" Sakura answered and crossed her arms over her chest. 'So she wants to have him as a friend' Itachi thought of how she wanted the others to be, 'and how can she act so casually with those weights?' "So how did you know the Hokage wanted to talk to them?" the pink haired kunochi asked and looked up in his face. "She told me that before I got to the bridge" he turned around, "now we'll go to the Uchiha resident."

He motioned for her to follow him as he jumped up in a tree. She jumped after him, barely reaching the branch. And when she was about to fall forward he warped an arm around her waist. "Don't press yourself" he whispered. "Oh. I really don't press myself when I'm wearing 500 kilos extra weight, no problem!" she said ironically and angrily. He gave a small chuckle at this. He jumped to next tree, waiting for her to catch up. She shrugged and then jumped to but she kept on jumping, ignoring Itachi.

---

After thirty minutes they where at the Uchiha resident's main house, Itachi's and Chicken-ass's home. The stone wall around the house and garden had Uchiha fan's painted on them. The building itself was like a traditional house, only it was really big.

Itachi walked up to the door and opened it and stepped inside. Sakura soon followed. She bent down and took of her sandals. "Hello dear! And who is your cute friend?" her head shot up at the sound of a female voice. A woman very much like Sasuke and Itachi stood in a all day dress and kitchen apron. Her long ebony hair and matching eyes looked soft and gentle, so did her smile. "I-I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you" she bowed. "You don't need to do that! I am Mikoto, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother. Just call me Mikoto" she was behaving a lot like Naruto…

"Why are you here? Do you like some tea?" Mikoto asked smiling at Sakura. "Em… Itachi-san said you might have some scrolls I might wanted to look at and yes please" she looked down at the floor. "Wait… You're Sasuke's team mate, right?" the ebony haired woman looked from Sakura to Itachi. "Y-yeah…" she shuttered. 'Did he say to his parents to that I'm weak?'

"Hm… You don't look weak. I wonder why he said that. And why have you warped your wrists?" the mother locked gaze with Sakura. Her head sunk again. "Ju-just a thing I do" she gave a nervous smile. Mikoto nodded and disappeared. The pink haired girl let out a sigh in relive. "Come" Itachi commanded, she obeyed. They walked through corridors and side terraces to end up in a library.

It wasn't to big. A low traditional table in the middle and some pillows around it. Book shelf's lined along with the four walls. But she noticed a few pictures on the table. "Sit down, I'll be right back" Itachi said before disappearing. With a sigh Sakura did as he told her. Her body almost fell down on the pillow as she sat down. After taking a comfortable position she looked at the pictures.

Two pictures was on Itachi and Sasuke, when they where younger. Then it was the third photograph. Sakura's jade eyes widened as she saw who was on it. The first one she recognised as Mikoto as teenager, but the other one… It almost looked like herself. Only this girl was older, had dark pink hair and yellow eyes. And she had a smile, a true smile. It was her mother. She had never seen her smile like that, truly happy and joy filled.

Tears started fighting their way out of her eyes as she grabbed the picture. 'I-I have never seen her like this' her thoughts got blurry, like her sight. The salty water fought its way down her pale face. She hugged the photo to her chest and sobbed. 'I'm sorry, Kaa-san! I'm sorry for making you unhappy! I'M SORRY!!' she kept on repeating that in her mind and failed to notice the mother and son walking to the room she was in.

Mikoto was about to walk into the room when she saw Sakura shuttering and heard her sob. Itachi also looked a bit surprised. "Sakura? Are you alright?" the older woman asked and put down the tray she had with tea on the table. She saw the salty tears falling down on Sakura's lap and the picture she was hugging against her chest. She looked up and stared in Mikoto's dark eyes. "Y-you knew Kaa-san…" her voice where just above a whisper.

"Kaa-san? Who?" Mikoto's eyes widened. Now she could see the likeness between her best friend and the girl hugging a picture. She looked at Itachi with a look that said Is-this-why-she-is-here. He gave a nod and walked up to Sakura with a box in his hands. "Calm down" the weasel said and sat down next to his student. Her head shoot up and she looked at the Uchiha leaders wife.

"You… y-you know why s-she was happy… T-tell me… What did I do w-wrong?" Sakura stuttered as tears kept on rolling down her flushed cheeks. Mikoto gave a gentle smile and shook her head, "Mikaru had never been happier when she was with you." Now Sakura shook her pink hair and pointed at the picture. "S-she looks so… so happy h-here… I-I have never seen h-her smile like t-this" a sob came from her mouth as she finished what she was saying.

Itachi did something he would never had done while sane, as far as he knew himself. He warped an arm around her shoulder and made her lean against him. 'I… I think I just made something stupid…' he though unsure and glanced down at Sakura. 'I think… No… I will make some match making!' Mikoto was acting as if she was a sister of Ino's…

"Sakura-chan…" Mikoto said gently and stroke Sakuras hair out of her face. "Open the box… It's a letter from both your parents on it together with scrolls from the Haruno clan" the ebony haired woman pointed at the little box Itachi had placed on the table.

Sakura took it and opened the inducement with a rose and a dragon on it. Inside several scrolls was placed. And two letters laid on top of them. On both it said; 'To my lovely Sakura, our Tenshi no hana.' It was actually beautiful, even if the Uchiha's had never understood what was so special about it. Tears started their way down to the ground again, but this time out of happiness. She picked up the first letter and opened it.

'To Sakura.

When you receive this I am dead. But I don't want you to cry, no father wants his daughter to cry. I hope you are strong and live your life to the fullest. I also hope you will find someone to share your life with.

As the fourth Hokage I will protect the village and my near people. I want you to do the same. Even if you cannot use your bloodline do not hesitate to protect anyone. Exceptionally not your dear ones. In order to do this I have left you my techniques.

And I will not be pleased if you use them for evil deeds.

But I am sure you won't.

I hope you know I love you and always be beside you.

Not as a Hokage, but as a father.

With all my love

Minato Haruno Namikaze

Your father'

If eye's could be as big as plates Sakura's would have been. Heck, the 4th Hokage couldn't have been her father!! Right?

'**WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T ANYONE TELL US?!! OUR FATHER IS THE GREAT 4****TH**** HOKAGE AND WE HAVE A BLOODLINE!!!' **Inner screamed so loud Sakura was surprised that none of the Uchihas heard her.

'Y-yeah…'

**'YEAH??!! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YEAH?!!'**

'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HEAD ACHE CALLING BITCH!!!'

That made Inner shut up. Trying to find anything to say but failed.

**'Um… should we read Kaa-san's letter?'**

Sakura slowly nodded to herself and opened the second envelope.

'To my little Tenshi, Sakura.

How are you doing honey? I hope you are good. I am sorry for not telling you who your father was or about your bloodline. But I did it to protect you. I'm sorry.

Even with my 'disease' I found so much happiness with you. You lightened my life when your father died. And if you hadn't been there I wouldn't have known what to do. Thank you, Sakura.

The only thing that made me sad was the thought of that we wouldn't be able too be together for a long time. This 'disease' is a part of our bloodline. If one use our bloodline while having a child a slow process begins. But that is something you can read about in the Haruno clan's secret scrolls.

I will always be with you.

With all my love

Mikaru Haruno

Your mother'

"Kaa-san…" Sakura had forgotten the mother and son sitting next to her. "Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Mikoto asked for the second time that day. Sakura looked up. Tears didn't fall from her eyes, she was too shocked. "The… the 4th Hokage…" she whispered, not daring too finish the sentence. "The 4th Hokage?" Itachi spoke looking at Sakura as if she was insane. Mikoto sighed and her gaze shifted from the pink haired girl to her son. "Minato… The 4th Hokage was… Sakura-chan's father…"

Itachi's eyes widened, not much but did. "Come again?" he asked and looked at Sakura. She gave him the letter from her father. He read it several times as if he was checking if it was fake. And he probably was.

"How… How come I didn't know?" Sakura felt betrayed. No one had ever shared this with her, she bet every ninja in the village knew. Except her and the rookie nine… and Itachi didn't seem to know either. But she was the one that had deserved to at least know about this. Why did her world have to be so complicated?

"Mikaru wanted you to be held outside this as long as possible. Because this bloodline is the most powerful in Konoha. Maybe in the whole world. This is the only bloodline that can beat the sharingan after all" Mikoto stated. 'Heck!! Why do Uchihas state everything?! And what's up with this about "the most powerful in the world" crap?!! If it's so powerful how come that I'm the only Haruno left? HUH?!' Sakura was frustrated, she could have competed with Kakashi when one steal his perverted book. Itachi who noticed her frustration gave out a small chuckle. The girl turned her face against him, "and why do you laugh? IT'S NOT A FREAKING JOKE!! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY SENSEI!" her hands shut over her mouth, almost knocking her teethes out.

"Itachi is your sensei?" Mikoto asked and raised a black brow. "Eh… ehehe… No… he isn't" Sakura turned to the woman in the house. "Your very obvious. We have to work on that" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that comment, "Aren't you supposed to help me convince her that you're not my sensei?" "It's rather difficult when you practically said it right in her face, and that bad lie…" he shook his head slightly. If she hadn't had those weights on she would have jumped on her sensei and punched him to a bloody pulp. Even if he was the famous Uchiha Itachi…

Mikoto shrugged a little before speaking up, "if you are Itachi's student… Then I'll borrow you some scrolls!" Sakura was confused over that the older female wasn't angry or wanted more information about this. "Err… Thank you, I guess" she wasn't sure how too answer.

"We'll take care of that tomorrow. Now we have to go home" Itachi stood up. "Wait-what?" Mikoto was really confused now. Sakura stood up, "he'll live at my house until my training is over…" She quickly took the box with scrolls, said thanks for the tea and walked after Itachi.

They walked until they came to the exit again. "Wait here" he commanded and walked away. 'Err… Guess I'll just wait then…' Sakura thought while putting on her booths (same as in shippuuden).

Suddenly the door banged open, it was Sasuke. He looked at her surprise was written all over his face. "What are you doing her, weakling?" he asked in a cocky tone. "I was just here for some scrolls, chicken-ass" she snapped back at him. He raised an eyebrow, exactly like Mikoto's. "Did you steal scrolls? It won't matter how many scrolls you read. You'll always be weak" he towered over her like he did in the training grounds. "I DIDN'T STEAL THESE SCROLLS!! THEY WHERE MINE FROM THE BEGINNING!!" Sakura had hard holding her tears back by now.

"My mother have had that box as long as I can remember. And she treasured it very much. So it can't be yours" Sasuke reached out his hands for Sakura to hand the cube made of oak to him. "It's mine. My parents owned it before me and now when they are dead I own it. Ask your dear mother about it" she didn't have a thought about leaving it to the bastard. "Humph… Take it and leave, I don't want a weakling and thief in my house" he smirked at the tears glimmering in her eyes.

Then she did something she would never had thought she would. She slapped him, hard. He stumbled to the side a few steps. "What the fuck was that?" he sent her a evil glare. "MY LIFE IS BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS!! I DON'T NEED ANYONE WHO TELL ME HOW WEAK I AM!! AND YOU CAN GET COCKY BECAUSE YOU HAVE PEOPLE CARING ABOUT YOU!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT IS TO BE ABOUNDED BY THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT!!" tears streamed down her face. "YOU CAN'T IMAGINE HOW IT FELT FOR ME WHEN YOU CALLED ME WEAK!! I LOVED YOU!!!" she rushed out the door and ran with her scroll box in her arms.

She was to upset to notice the figure coming around the corner of a house. A yelp escaped from her mouth when they collided. "I-I'm sorry!" Sakura excused and looked at the person she had ran into. It was a black haired man, around Itachi's age. He was rubbing his chest where Sakura had bumped into him. "It's ok… Shit, you have some speed!" the man said and turned his face up to meet her gaze. He had a rougher face then Itachi and Sasuke but still looked really nice.

"Why are you crying?" the man asked and sat up. Sakura hadn't realised that she had been crying. So she brought her hand up to her face and wiped them away. "I'm sorry…" she said weakly and stood up. Her hand reached for his. "What's your name, miss?" the black haired man asked after getting to his feats. "Sakura… You?" swept the remaining tears out of her eyes . "I am Koru Uchiha!" he said and grinned, almost like Naruto.

"Again I'm sorry. Bye Koru-san" Sakura walked past him with the box and speed off again.

When she was home she sat down on the floor when she had shut her door. 'I-I can't believe I said that!' Sakura scrolled herself in her thoughts. Is she crazy or something? She told him that she had loved him! And observe the word _had_.

After 30 seconds she stood up again. Her limbs hurt when she walked into the kitchen. Then she put the scroll box on the table with a sigh.

"Is it true?"

-----------------------

**MOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!! But this chapter was really long!! The longest I've ever made anyways! Now! Listen up people! After I'm done with this story I'll begin a new one and I want to hear which one of these I should put up!**

**Candidate 1:**

**Elf song **

**Raiting: ****M (probably, not decided for any story) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

Sakura is one of the last elf's alive in a world not to different from our. One day at her graduation from 9th grade she is offered to do a small concert on a night club with her mother's songs! Everything goes well. But what happens after her show? And why have the vampire tribe kidnapped her? Is there anyone she can trust? And why do the vampire's elders want her for themselves?

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Candidate 2:**

**Akatsuki's heiress **

**Raiting: T-K+ **

**Pairing: Itasaku slight AkatSaku**

Sakura have been living in the Village hidden in the Rain almost her whole life. But now she is coming to Konoha to live with her mother and become a ninja even there. But what happens after Sasuke has gone of to Orochimaru? And why is the Akatsuki there to get her? Will she trust her friends with her secret? Why is it that she's collecting jutsus?

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Candidate 3:**

**Doomsday's weapon is that girl? **

**Raiting: M (Language, and blood) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku **

When Naruto and Sakura is of to save Sasuke the Akatsuki follows them. And when they are at Orochimaru's lair the S-class criminals takes our adorable kunochi to use her as their doom's weapon. Inner Sakura is in for hell of a match when Itachi is trying to use the Mangekyuo Sharingan on them and Pein get's scarred. But will she handle all this new thing's in life? Or will her mind and body brake down when she use her incredible power? Only Akatsuki is there to save her.

**Genre: (Humour/) Romance/ Action**

**VOTE PEOPLE!!! AND R&R!!! I won't update until I have 10 reviews, please!!**

_**Me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback/dream/text in scroll_

'thinking'

"talking"

**'Inner's words/ thoughts'**

**Me: Hello minna! I'm back in an all new chapter! And thanks all reviewers!**

**Itachi: Me-san. Your cookies is getting burned in the kitchen…**

**Me: KYYAAAH! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!! ---runs as hell----**

**Itachi: --Sweatdroping—The maniac that just ran away do not own me or any other character (except some). Only the plot is figured out by her, how that is possible I do not know…**

**Chapter III**

**It was and just get out of my mind**

"Is it true?" a smooth and cold voice hit Sakura's ears. She quickly turned around and saw Itachi. He held a bag in his right hand and the other on a strap to a backpack. He looked at her with his crimson eyes, demanding an answer from her. "What?" her teary orbs stared at him as he walked closer. "Is it true that you love Sasuke?" he asked again. "I hate him. And I didn't say I love him. I said I _loved _him" even if her face was angry she was actually hurt. Inner Sakura didn't seam to be in any talking mode either. "Good. You don't have time for love" he smirked at her glare.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. Itachi walked up to her and carefully dried away the remaining tears on her face. "Should you read the scrolls?" he nodded his ebony locks against the box that was placed next to the girl's hand on the table. As a reply she turned around and opened the lid to it. The letters laid on top of the four blue and green coloured scrolls. She picked up the first roll of paper which was blue. After unfolding it several names could be read. On the bottom her name was written in golden letters. Over it was her mothers, in pink and her fathers in gold as well. Both of the prodigies eyed the whole family tree. Some names was in gold, some in pink and some in green.

Some had siblings but it still didn't explain why no other Haruno was alive. Maybe because of the strange 'disease' her mother had had? Or was it some other reason? It was really sad actually. She didn't have any relatives. She hung her head and bit her lip, forcing herself not too cry. **'COME ON! Don't cry Saku-chan! I'm here! And Itachi-hottie!' **Inner Sakura really tried to cheer her up but it just didn't seem to work.

'I'm not just weak… I'm lonely too…' her hands grabbed the paper in them slightly harder and began to shake. 'I have no friends… No family… no nothing' Tears flooded in her eyes. But she quickly blinked them away. Heck, why did she always cry? Or at least being near to it? Is she really so weak? 'Oh, why do I even have too ask that? I already know the answer. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Her face turned and her gaze locked with Itachi's. "I know you feel lonely. But you aren't" he sounded serious. "And who do I have? My friends have abounded me and my family is dead" she glared at him with a what-do-you-know look.

Itachi turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura was to shocked and blushed to do anything. "Your not alone. You have me" he whispered with his nose in her hair. Her eyes got wide. He was trying to comfort her? THE Uchiha Itachi?! No, it has to be some mistake. He was supposed to be her sensei and a rough ANBU captain! **'COME ON!! ANSWER HIM, DAMN IT!!' **Inner Sakura began to panic. "T-Thank you, Itachi…" she said and hugged him back. They stood like that till Sakura had stopped shaking.

Sakura's head was turned down. She was ashamed over that Itachi had had to comfort her. He would look at her as a weakling just as Sasuke do. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and closed the scroll box. "You don't have anything to be sorry for" the ebony haired man said with his back to her. "Yes, I have… You are wasting your time trying to train me. I'm weak, and that's never going to change" she had a sad smile on her lips. Itachi looked at her over his shoulder. "You will become strong. And I choose this, not you. And don't let other weight you down" he started to walk down to the guest room.

Sakura stood stunned. He actually _wanted_ to train her! And he thought she would become strong! Happiness, that was the feeling in her mind right now. 'I can't disappoint him!'

'**SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE LIKES US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **Inner Sakura had never screamed like this before. It was so loud…

'I don't think so'

'**AND WHY NOT???!!!'**

'Because there is much prettier girls around chasing him and he's just our teacher!'

'**And **_**that **_**is a reason not to like us?' **it was pretty much sarcasm in that comment.

'Yep, it is!'

'**No, is not!'**

'Is'

**'Not'**

And they continued like that until a knock was heard on the door. Sakura rushed to see who it was. She dragged the door open. Outside it a yellow haired boy was standing with a perverted grey haired man. Guess who?

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAS JUST HAPPENED!!" Naruto yelled at her. Said girl took a step back in surprise. "DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT, YOU BAKA!! And what was it that you wanted to say?" she rubbed her ear. "We'll going to be in the Chuunin exams!" he started to jump up and down. "Congratulation. Good luck" now Sakura was a little sad because she wasn't going to participate in the exams. "What do you mean? You're coming too!!" her head shoot up as Naruto said that.

"B-but that Itachi guy said I wouldn't be in it!" Kakashi looked at her with his eye. "We convinced Tsunade-sama to let you" his eye crinkled into a rainbow bow that was black. Once again Sakura stood stunned on the spot. She was going to be in after all! But wait… Then she couldn't train with Itachi! "W-when is the exam?" she shuttered and gained a worried look from her team mate. "In one month. Be well prepared. Now I'm going to… Get a mission from the Hokage" his lame excuse was so… lame? Naruto scrolled him for going to read Jiraya's perverted writings again. The team leader of team 7 just left in a poof of smoke.

The boy turned to Sakura again. "Here, it's a placate that you show to the guards at the exam so you can come in. Well… I'll se you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to her and ran of. She responded him with one of her own and closed the door. She sighed. "'That Itachi guy'?" mocking, that was what her teacher tried to do. She turned around. "Why do you concentrate on that now when I'm going to be in the exams?" Sakura almost yelled at him. "You're right. But now we know that we have to train harder" he stated. **'CURSE HIM!! STOP STATE EVERYTHING!!' **

Sakura decided to ignore Inner. "Hmpf… What are we going to do?" she crossed her arms. But that reminded her of having 100 kilos on them. They fell down again. Suddenly every tiny bit of exhaustion from the training came over her. Her legs and arms began to shake. And her knees gave in so she fell down on the floor. Itachi was beside her in a moment. "I wondered when you would get to tired" he said and picked her up bridal style. "I-I can walk by myself!" she protested with a blushed face. 'And how THE HELL can he lift me without effort?' she added in mind. "No you can't. Wearing 500 kilos is a big test on the muscles in your body. It's rather odd that you have been able to move around at all after your training" he looked down at her. A strange, bubbling feeling was in his stomach when he saw her flushed face.

'She's cute when she blushes…' Itachi shook his head at that thought. A girl, one with pink hair, outstanding body and beautiful face couldn't be cute. Right? Who was he trying to fool? She had the perfect body, except that her forehead was slightly to big (A/N: I don't think it's big. I just writes it because its thought to be so). But it wasn't a bad thing, it was actually cute. 'Damn… Two strange words in two days…' he shook his head again as he opened the door to Sakura's bedroom.

He was about to let her down when he noticed that she was sleeping. She let out a small snorting sound and curled closer to him if possible. He chuckled and walked to Sakura's bed. After putting her down he stroke her cheek. "You where never weak…" he whispered before leaving the room.

--

"_SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her. "Hi Naruto!" Sakura cheered and smiled at him. Kakashi and Sasuke came behind him. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!! Do you know what?" he smirked, so did the others. To her surprise all of Konoha's people including Itachi and Tsunade stood before her. "You're weak!" Naruto said and smirked evilly. Sakura stared at him, then Tsunade and Itachi. "I couldn't have said it better myself" the latter called. But something seamed to be different about him. He had never called her weak and never glared at her in that way._

"_You are wasting my time. Do something yourself for once" Sakura's eyes flooded with tears. This couldn't be! It just couldn't! "You're weak! Ha ha ha!" everyone began to scream it. Suddenly flower shoot up from the ground and they grasped all the people standing there and then…_

"AAHH!!" Sakura woke with a start. She was painting and sweating heavily. Her eyes darted to different places around in her room, trying to decide if it was another dream. But everything was in place. A picture of the dream flashed through her mind and tears burned in the corner of her eyes.

The door opened and Itachi stepped in. He hadn't tied his hair up and was only dressed in baggy pants. "You alright?" he asked in boredom. "Y-yeah, just nightmare…" she looked away because she didn't want to see him, in case she would cry on the memory from the awful dream. "What was it about?" he leaned against the doorframe and analysed her with red eyes. "Not any of your business" she glared at him but immediately turned her face away again. "It's clearly my business when your chakra is trying to make a shield against me" he stated and walked against her, slowly because of the chakra field that tried to push him away. Sakura gasped slightly and her eyes looked at him once more. "How could you te-… oh…" she realised that he had his Sharingan on.

"Now tell me" he stood beside the bed now and looked down at her. She shook her head and turned it to the side. She felt his hand tilting her chin so their eyes met. The commas began to swirl around and Sakura had a tingling feeling in her head. She wanted too look away but the powerful orbs kept her in place. Suddenly he released her and she had to support on her hands too not fall over. Her breath was irregular and her cheeks was flushed. What for she didn't know. "I don't think Naruto-san would say that to you. And neither will I" he turned and stepped to the door. "Get ready, we are going to train in 1 hour" with those words he left her alone again. She glanced at the clock, is showed 3.15 am.

--

Said and done. Now she was standing on the bridge that her team usually met, only now she stood with the big brother of the biggest bastard on the team. She had done the same ritual as the morning before but did it a bit more carefully, so that Itachi wouldn't see her naked. To Inner's big disappointment…

Her long armed sleeve reached her finger tips but she had wrapped her wrists just in case. But it wasn't hot, strangely enough. On her legs she had mini shorts that was coloured beige. And under then she had fishnet leggings. It would have been just a little to exposing without them. On her neck she had a green silk band that hid her birthmark. She glanced at Itachi. He whore black baggy pants, just as before and a black shirt. So much for colours. But then her eyes fell on his throat. A necklace with three big 'chain' parts hang around it.

"Now we'll begin. Run 150 laps around Konoha" Itachi said statically. Sakura's jaw dropped. "150 LAPS?!! ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN BARELY RUN 5 WITH THESE WEIGHTS!!" she screamed out and waved with her arms and leg. "Don't scream. And every time you stop to rest you have to run 5 extra laps per minute. Now, begin" he stared down at the girls furious face. "Curse you…" she muttered and began to run. **'That was mean…' **Inner Sakura was to pissed to scream. The outer shell nodded in agreement.

--

On her 161 lap she ran past Ichiraku (A/N: I don't know how it's spelled… sorry) where Naruto was just done eating breakfast. "HI SAKURA-CHAN!!" he yelled and ran next to said girl. "Hi Naruto" she panted out. "What are you doing?" he asked and noticed she was all sweaty. "I'm… Running… 165 laps… around… Konoha!" she stumbled but kept on moving her feats. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" the blond boy was really surprised. "No…" she said and increased her speed. Naruto who was to full of ramen stopped and looked after her. 'She's crazy… Believe it' he thought and shook his head.

--

Sakura was done running and laid panting in the grass. Her throat was dry and her legs felt like spaghetti. Itachi didn't show any sympathy when he gave his next order, "now you'll walk on your hands around this clearing 500 times." That did **not** sound pleasing in Sakura's ears. She sat up and glared at him. "Sensei! I've just been running 165 laps around Konoha! I haven't had anything to drink and now you're telling me I'm going to walk on my hands?! 500 LAPS AROUND THIS FUCKING CLEARING?!!" he just chuckled, "tomorrow you'll do 10 more." She grunted and walked to a tree. Then she put down her hands on the ground and kicked up her legs from the grass. At first she was a little unsteady but when she had found how to shift her weight she was quite fast.

One annoying thing was the hair on her face. Even if it wasn't longer than just above her shoulders. And another thing, Itachi was staring at her all the time! 'Grrrr… Can't he stop staring like that?!!!' she thought and inhaled sharply, it was really unpleasant for her lungs to be upside down. **'He's checking us out! SHANNARO!!'**

'No, he's not'

**'Why do you keep denying it? He thinks we're hot!!'**

'Nope. He don't! And I'm not denying, just telling the facts!'

**'WHOA!! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!'**

In just the right moment Sakura stopped in front of a tree. "Ugh… that was close…" she rasped out. She turned around on her hands and kept on walking. "You can stop now" Itachi called from the middle of the tree free spot. Her head turned slightly and looked at him, "I'm not done, am I?" He nodded in response.

Sakura sighed in relief. Her feats hit the floor and the rest of the body soon followed. She was panting and sweating worse than she had ever done. She rolled over to lye flat on her back. Her eyes was closed and her mouth open. Her limbs lied stretched like a star. A small 'thump' came from her side. She opened her green orbs and analysed Itachi sitting next to her. His face was turned against her. "You did well. It's an hour left until your team should meet. Now we're going to train genjutsu. I presume you know what that is?" he joked and smirked at her irritated face. "Hell yeah, I'm the best of the whole Rookie 9 in genjutsu!" she pumped her fist in the air, just like Inner would do.

Itachi chuckled and stood up again. So did Sakura, on much more shaky legs then her teacher. "Now, I will cast a illusion on you and then you'll brake it" he said and pointed at her. She looked at him confusedly until she felt the unfamiliar chakra in her head. 'Not much force in it… either he's careful, which wasn't such a smart idea because he told me about the illusion, or he is underestimating me!' She got a little angry at him but focused on the chakra flow in her head. The world began to swirl in a funny way but that didn't face her.

Without warning for Itachi she threw his chakra out of her brain. After blinking a few times she saw him standing right before her. "OWA!!" she tripped over her own feat and fell down to the ground. "Ow… Don't scare me like that, sensei!" she glared at him and pouted her mouth, "and you underestimated me…" Her head sunk a little. "I didn't underestimate you. I knew that you was low on chakra and you have to have enough for your training later with Tsunade-sama. Not to mention your team" he stated, and Sakura's eyebrows twitched. "Stop stating everything, God damn it!" she rouse to her feats once again.

She brushed the dirt of her legs and stretched. "I want to train ninjutsu to! Please?" she made puppy eyes. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And what if you are to tired?" he mocked. "I don't care! I have to learn before the exams!" she stepped closer to the amused man. "We have plenty of time. That reminds me of that you should go and met your team in 15 minutes" he turned around, "I'll be watching…" With that he left. **'Ugh… he is so… reserved?'**

'Tell me about it'

She started to walk back to the bridge, not sensing Itachi anywhere. 'Maybe he's trying to hide from me' she smiled at the thought. Now he didn't underestimate her. But she still knew a way to find him, just search for the spot without any chakra. Everything had chakra, the tress and even the air. Her eyelids closed and she concentrated, this was very hard. 'There. 10 metres away. Same distance as yesterday. Is he drawing a sort of line around me or something?' she saw the bridge and a blond boy standing on it.

"NARUTO!!" she waved her arms and ran up to him. "Ohaiyo Sakura-chan!" he grinned big, "how did it go with those laps of yours?" Sakura shrugged a little before answering, "very well, thank you. Where's Chicken ass?" The blond looked thoughtfully up in the sky with his fingers on his chin, thinking style. "I'm here…" a voice sounded from behind. The two shinobis that was facing the river turned to see Sasuke with a red cheek. 'I-I slapped him that hard?' she thought in disbelief.

**'SHANNARO!! THAT'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH US!!'**

Sakura sweatdropped at her Inner's cheerful screams. She looked away and reached for her back pocket. As her hand found what it was looking for she dragged it up. Both Naruto and Sasuke was shocked that she pulled out two scrolls and two letters. "From who are those, Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously. "From my parents. They laid in the box I got from Mikoto-san yesterday…" a sad smile graced her features. The black haired boy gulped and swallowed hard. "It's ok…" she didn't know where her friendly side came from. Her fingers opened the first roll of paper and unfolded it a small way.

Naruto searched her features. He saw she was trembling and shaking slightly. "Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" he asked worried. "Yeah. Just a little tired that's all" she said with a smile then began to read the scroll.

_'The Haruno clan_

_The Haruno clan is the most powerful in the whole world. The most known ability is the control of flowers and the "Flower saint." The Flower saint is a secret technique that uses flowers to give the user incredible powers. By using the spiritual powers of the Haruno's and the pureness, beauty and power of the flower it becomes an almost unstoppable weapon. The secret of this technique is to draw chakra from everything around you and absorb it to your body, even if the own chakra is multiplied by many times. To make this technique the Haruno have to be graded to level 2, the lily state. Some is born in this state, they are marked with pink in the family tree. (The ones with green are first level, the flower bud state.) Even if all Haruno's can go higher in level only a few reach the second state, the rose state. The ones born in the last step can use all secret techniques of the Haruno clan._

_The most feared and secret technique of the Haruno clan is the "Tenshi no hana". Also called "the flower angel". Too use this technique you first has to be in the third level and using "Flower saint". If the Haruno gets killed or kills him/herself the nature will protest, it is as if a part of it would die. The spirit or "Tenshi no hana" will rise from the body. When using this power it is impossible to die. And the "Tenshi" can resurrect the nearest dead relative, often the parents or their sisters/brothers or parents. When waking up from this state the user can not remember how to do any of the abilities they can as a spirit. That is why not even the Uchiha's can detect or copy the moves. But one defect there is. The first child that is born from this person, male or female, will be born dead._

_Although a woman can not use the blood line while carrying a child. If they where to do the mother would suffer from a terrible curse. This curse makes them slowly wither, getting dried of minerals and water. No matter how much they drink and eat the curse will take their life's 5-7 years after the child is born. _

_The birthmark that is somewhere on every Haruno's body is also called the pleasure mark by us. If someone of the opposite sex touch it, it gives a rush of pure pleasure in the grade of making love.'_

Sakura paused in her reading and blushed five shades of red. The males looked confusedly at her. "Sakura-chan… Why do you blush?" Naruto asked and looked suspiciously at the scroll. Her face turned away and blushed even more. "J-just a thing in this scroll…" she muttered and brought her hand up to her 'pleasure mark.' Then something hit her, 'THAT'S WHY I MOANED YESTERDAY!!' If anyone ever got to know about this she would be embarrassed to death! She quickly started to read again.

'_However, if the Haruno is afraid of the person touching it, it would give an intense pain all out through her/his body. This mark is the source to draw energy from the nature. If someone that is not allowed to touch it does, flowers will protect the welder. They can also come out by anytime a Haruno want, but this needs training.'_

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, they where tired of reading all this. Not that it was much but it was in a different way of writing. It used pictures of flowers. She knew that all Haruno was supposed too be able too read this, but it was pretty hard in the beginning. She had been trying to interpret it half of the night until Itachi had told her to sleep…

_(Sakura's POV)_

_I was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea trying to read the Haruno's secret scrolls. It was really hard, the pictures where very difficult to make out. But my mother had actually learned me to read the strange pictures when I was 3-5 years. I remember how I hated to study in hours, not being allowed to train ninja techniques if I didn't. But she would always give me a bouquet of roses, lilies and sakura blossoms together with a bag of candy When I was done. 'She was always so kind…' A small tear fell down fell down on my lap. I quickly dried the remaining ones away._

_I heard feats tap against the floor behind me. I immediately turned around, ready with kunai in hand. But when I saw Itachi I put it away again. "Sorry… I'm still not used to live with another person" I gave a nervous smile and scratched my cheek. "Hn…" I twitched an eyebrow. In some way I hated his curt answers, they reminded of Sasuke. But still… It was a small detail that made Itachi be Itachi. "What did you want?" I was sounding rude, and it showed in my face that I didn't like it. "You should sleep. It's 1.15 am. We have training in 3 hours" my mouth gaped. Only 3 hours left?! I quickly folded the scrolls again, put them in the box and stood up. I took my tea and poured it in the sink. "Thanks for reminding me" I said and hurried past him._

"_Good night" I whispered over my shoulder. "Sleep tight" he had heard me, or was just being polite. I walked to my room and suddenly remembered that I only had a thin night dress on me. I blushed and quickly crept under my sheets and fell in a dreamless sleep._

(Normal POV)

Sakura sighed again. She felt Naruto and Sasuke looking over her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, what does this mean?" the blond asked and pointed at a flower drawing on the paper in her hands. "Um… It means… Wait a second… It means 'curse'. Why?" her smile made Naruto forget all about the scroll. "N-never mind…" he looked away and blushed slightly. A tap on her other shoulder made her head turn so she faced the bastard. "What does this mean?" his finger pointed at a ring with three commas on it. "Hehe. You can't figure out by yourself?" she glances at his eyes. When he didn't respond she sighed, "it means Uchiha."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when a poof came from above. They where greeted with a lazy "Yo." It was our very own Kakashi. His visible eye was in a cheerful bow. "YOU'RE 2 HOURS LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto yelled at him. Sakura was pretty surprised that it had taken her 2 hours to read what she had in the scroll. Her fingers worked quick and rolled up her scroll and put it in her back pocket again. "Good morning Kaka-sensei" she smiled at said man. 'She's not yelling at me?' he thought puzzled. "Good morning team. Now we have too train harder from now on! So… 10 laps around Konoha!" he waved his hand and pulled out his Icha Icha paradise book.

"But Sensei! Sakura-chan ran 165 laps this morning! She can rest, can't she?" Naruto tried his best to get this of Sakura's shoulder. "Naruto, it's ok… I can do this" she took his hand in hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Come on! Let's start!" she screamed cheerfully as she began to run and drag the boy along.

They ran and Sasuke soon caught up. "Is it true that you ran all those laps?" he asked and eyed Sakura. She just nodded and felt the exhaustion coming up in her legs. 'Curse you Itachi…' She never got tired of saying that in her mind. She still held on to Naruto's hand. Sasuke ran just a little in front of her, as if not wanting to separate. **'Saku-chan?' **Was Inner asking for permission to say something?

'Yeah?'

'**I have noticed that you are acting strange.'**

'What do you mean "strange"?' She was confused and just wanted to concentrate on the road.

' **You are friendly to Sasu-gay… and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING NARUTO'S HAND??!!!!'**

Sakura got shocked from the sudden scream that she didn't watch her step. She tripped on a stone and just as if it was planned, she fell on top of Sasuke, face to face, and Naruto on top of her! And that wasn't the only problem, his hand was only a few centimetres away from her pleasure mark. Her heart was racing and it felt like she was going to puke.

Her lips was crashed against Sasuke's.

And Naruto being the idiot, didn't move so she couldn't do either. Her hands placed on the ground next to Sasuke's head and she pushed with all her might. The blond boy fell of her and she in some strange way back flipped. She clumsy landed on her legs and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 'OH HOLY SHIT!!!!'

'**ITACHI-HOTTIE SAW US!!!'**

Sakura blushed to such a dark crimson it could have been tomatoes in her cheeks. "S-sorry…" she whispered and speed of. Naruto and especially Sasuke was sitting in the dirt, dumbfounded.

'I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!' she thought furiously. 'I HATE HIM!! I. HATE. HIM!!!!!' why she told herself this she didn't know, she already knew it. She had come to the conclusion of why she acted so friendly against him; she was ashamed of slapping him.

"Sakura?!" Kakashi yelled as he saw her running against him. Said girl stopped in a haste and almost tripped over her own feats. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" she panted and was sweating, that had been quite a rush. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" his eye turned to the road she had just been running on. "Umm… I don't know. But what should I do now?" she tried to catch her breath and get away of the pain in her side. "Hm… You can practice chakra control until we come to the grounds, 'k?" she nodded and walked of.

When she was about to sit down on the grass Itachi jumped out from the trees. "That was a quite interesting scene just now" he looked at her with amused eyes, a small smirk in his face. Oh, how she wanted to wipe it away. "It was an accident! And don't smirk on me!" she stomped up to him and glared him right in the eye. "But I don't take orders from a kunochi…" he said and grabbed her chin. Her finger trembled and so did her legs. "Oh, I see. But you should probably go now. My team is coming. And are you trying to draw a ten metres line around me or what? You have been on the same distance two days in a row" she got a bit irritated with him that he kept on holding her chin. "Hn…" and with that he jumped of again.

-------------- - - - - - -

**HIYA!!! Sorry it didn't happen much in this chapter… but, oh well! Ok! Now I'm going to write the candidate's again! And don't worry everyone, if I get only on vote on every single one of them I'll do them some day in the future!! And I'm adding a new candidate!!**

**Candidate 1:**

**Elf song **

**Rating: M (probably, not decided for any story) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

Sakura is one of the last elf's alive in a world not to different from our. One day at her graduation from 9th grade she is offered to do a small concert on a night club with her mother's songs! Everything goes well. But what happens after her show? And why have the vampire tribe kidnapped her? Is there anyone she can trust? And why do the vampire's elders want her for themselves?

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Candidate 2:**

**Akatsuki's heiress **

**Rating: T-K **

**Pairing: Itasaku slight AkatSaku**

Sakura have been living in the Village hidden in the Rain almost her whole life. But now she is coming to Konoha to live with her mother and become a ninja even there. But what happens after Sasuke has gone of to Orochimaru? And why is the Akatsuki there to get her? Will she trust her friends with her secret? Why is it that she's collecting jutsus?

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Candidate 3:**

**Doomsday's weapon is that girl? **

**Rating: M (Language, and blood) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku **

When Naruto and Sakura is of to save Sasuke the Akatsuki follows them. And when they are at Orochimaru's lair the S-class criminals takes our adorable kunochi to use her as their doom's weapon. Inner Sakura is in for hell of a match when Itachi is trying to use the Mangekyuo Sharingan on them and Pein get's scarred. But will she handle all this new thing's in life? Or will her mind and body brake down when she use her incredible power? Only Akatsuki is there to save her.

**Genre: (Humour/) Romance/ Action**

**Candidate 4:**

**Betrayal is the only thing you can trust**

**Rating: M (language, and possible lemons)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

[DTL Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke has just graduated from the ninja academy and is put together as a team. Sakura gets specially trained by Tsunade and the other boys train with Jiraya as their free training. But Sakura has a very hard life, her father abuses her and her mother and doesn't tell anyone. But luck there is, Sakura has a friend she has known since she was 8 years and trust him with all secrets. Her trust is not returned by him, because he keeps many secrets from her. Why did he do this to her?

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort / Humour**

**OK!!! Now I'm going to bed, It's 2 am!! Good night and 100 reviews to next time… ok… erase one zero… NIGHT!!!!**

**Me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello everyone

Me: Hello everyone!! About the voting for the next story I'll do next, I give you 1 vote for every chapter ! So now… I just want to say I wont update so fast, the hell hole (school) is trying to kill me soooo… Yeah, you get the idea I hope…

**Sakura: Hi me! Are you crying?**

**Me: yeah…**

**Sakura: poor girl… Do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: --nods head—**

**Sakura: Ok, this poor girl don't own Naruto or any characters except some. And R&R, so she can get happy again. Now on with the story. Me, you're making stains on my skirt…**

**Me: I love when someone is taking care of me… Sakura, me want a cookie…**

Chapter IV

**She really is a genius!**

Sakura laid in the grass and was panting. The training with her team was almost over and she was happy for it. "Sakura-chan? Can you spar with me? Or should we do it tomorrow?" Naruto leant over her and held his hands behind his back. "I'll spar with you… But first I have to drink a little" she grabbed a bottle of water and drank the clear liquid. After about one minute she stood up and got in fighting stance. The boy did the same.

"Let's just do a light-" He didn't have time to finish before Sakura charged at him. Her right fist was raised and in the other she held a shuriken. She threw down her hand at his abdomen but he back flipped just in time. 'How did I know that?' she thought sarcastically. The shuriken went of in blinding speed and hit the kyuubi holster's leg. "OW!!" he shouted frustrated. "Sorry, but we're sparing" Sakura smiled shyly and ran at him once again.

Kakashi and Sasuke watched the fight and thought of how different Sakura's fighting style was. 'She's doing offence and is planning how the enemy might move… This is not like her. She usually wait until the enemy comes at her and react on instinct' the grey haired man eyed his female student as she jumped up in the air. 'I don't think I've ever seen her like this' the Uchiha stood a bit choked at his team mate's sudden knowledge in battle.

And from a tree not far away another Uchiha was watching closely. 'Hm…She's trying to do different styles and find the best one for her. Very cleaver since this is only a spar. But she's doing fine with any of the tactics' Itachi just couldn't take his eyes off her. Not just because he would miss how she was fighting, but he would miss to see _her_. He shook his head. It couldn't be he _wanted_ too see her, right? He was Uchiha Itachi for God's sake! The genius of the Uchihas, an ANBU captain, a emotionless man used as a weapon for his family.

But too her, he wasn't any of that. Sure she saw him as her sensei, but when they didn't train he was just Itachi. Not a weapon, not something too fear. Just Itachi.

He frowned and shook his black locks again. This was not like him at all. Getting all happy for that special attention from a girl who he didn't know that well. And even pushing his brain to the edge just to know what this feeling was that boiled inside him when he saw her. It couldn't be love, could it? No. That was impossible. He had been raised in a way to always criticise every person that came into his life. What made this girl different?

She was beautiful, gentle, intelligent and had an I'll-do-it-no-worries personality. And she was the only person outside the closest family that saw him as a normal human. His body heated every time he looked at her, or thought about her. Not too mention when he touches her. She was like a drug that you couldn't be without after you had tasted it once, because then you want it twice. Like a child that snatched a cookie and then took another. But he wasn't a child and she wasn't a cookie. She was the one and only human alive that saw him as a friend and supporter, things a normal person could do…

Itachi's attention suddenly grabbed on to the fight when he heard Sakura scream. She had been thrown into a tree and fell down on the ground. And much to her team mate's confusion she made small craters by her hands and feats. "Sakura-chan! Are you all right?" Naruto sprinted to her side and helped her sit up. "Y-yeah… just a little dizzy, that's all" she flashed that famous smile on him. A small blush crept up to his face.

"Oi, little lovebirds! Come over here!" Kakashi waved his hand at the boy and girl. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Sakura yelled and got up and was by his side in record time. "Just because he cares about me doesn't mean I like him" she said and pinched her team leader on the nose. "I know. Just teasing a little" the shadows of a smile could be seen under his mask. 'How come she is so cheerful? Two days ago she didn't even smile one bit" Sasuke watched the—unknown to him—student of his older brother. When their eyes met he blushed and turned his face away. It was still a bit awkward between them. Especially after the, accidental, kiss.

"Now. I want you too go home and rest. Meditate or something, because tomorrow we'll train ninjutsu and genjutsu. Even if I think our little Sakura wouldn't need to train the latter" Kakashi stated matter-of-factly. "Um… Thank you Kakashi-sensei" the girl gave a shy and nervous smile. "You're welcome" he said and poofed of. "Urgh… I hate when he does that…" Naruto pouted his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, looking really childish. A giggle came from the pink haired female. "Naruto. You're so childish sometimes!" she cheered with a full smile. "Ehehehehehe! Would you like too have ramen with me?" he asked while rubbing his head sheepishly.

Sakura wasn't ready for this question and was about to say no when her belly rumbled. "I take that as a yes!" the blond began to drag her along like she had done in the morning. "N-Naruto! I can't!" she said in protest. He turned around and watched her in disbelieve, "Sakura-chan… You must take care of yourself. What could ever be so important that you don't have time too eat?" His voice was very serious and concerned. "I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama and have to go. Sorry Naruto" her excuse sounded lame but was true. "Oh… Ok" he sounded a bit disappointed. "But… Maybe we can eat tonight? At 8?" she felt pretty bad for not spending time with him outside training, but that was the life of a shinobi.

Naruto's face lit up in a bright grin. "Ok! We'll meet at Ichiraku at 8!" his hand let go of hers and then ran off while waving. Sakura turned around with a sigh and realised that Sasuke was still here. "Um… I'll se you tomorrow then" she said and began to walk away. "Sakura wait!" his voice made said girl turn too look at him. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday…" his face was turned to the side and hands was in pockets. "It's ok…" she said it, but didn't mean it one bit. He nodded his acknowledgement. With that he walked away.

After making sure he was gone she collapsed down on the ground. 'Gha… Itachi, all this training is going too kill me someday' she thought and rolled over on her back. She heard leaves a few metres away rustle and then the sound of feats hitting ground. "Just why do you have too watch when I train?" Sakura asked with a sigh. Her eyes was closed and because of that she couldn't see the smirk on Itachi's face. "Yes I have. And now we have to go too the Hokage" now he stood beside his student on the ground. She nodded and stood up.

"Let's go" she smiled tiredly. 'Is she really so serious about this that she is willing to sacrifice her health?' Itachi thought and watched as she began to walk. His Sharingan saw her chakra pulsing through her just to keep her moving. Maybe he was too hard on her? No, this was her choice and she had to stand up to it. And she would get pretty angry with him if he didn't let her. But on the other hand, that would be fun.

Itachi walked up to her and lifted her up. She gulped in surprise. "H-hey! What are you doing?" she asked her voice extremely confused and puzzled. "Taking us to the Hokage faster" he replied and began to move in inhuman speed. "I-I can run myself!" she protested, just like she had done the day before. He smirked and replied, "you are tired and need too spare your energy for the training with Tsunade-sama." Even though she didn't want him to carry her he had a point. It would be hard just to hold her eyes open if she had ran by herself. "Thank you" she muttered.

He didn't respond. Instead he increased his speed and the trees was a big blur now, even to Sakura. In the arms of Itachi she felt save for some reason, not that it was anything to be afraid of at the moment.

It felt as it had just gone one second when Itachi let go of her. **'AWWW!! You want him to hold you?' **Inner Sakura half teased, half asked. The outer Sakura blushed madly at her inner but fortunately neither Itachi nor Tsunade noticed. Strange thing was that the girl didn't protest at her inner's words…

"Good day Sakura, Itachi" Tsunade greeted and smiled a bright smile. Said persons bowed and said their 'good day's. "Now we will focus on your training" the Hokage continued, but cut of her sentence when she saw the look on her new students face. "Sakura, is something wrong?" she asked and eyed the lines of the girl's frame, sadness, irritation and compassion. A very strange mix of emotions. "Y-yes… Something is very wrong, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura stared up at the picture of her father that hung behind the present Hokage. The two other people examined her, only one of them having a vague feeling of what she was going to say. "Did… Did you know the 4th was my father?" her eyes shut and fist clenched to the point where her knuckles became white. Tsunade looked shocked, her mouth hang wide open and her eyes where big as plates. "W-when…?" she stuttered out. "Yesterday, she got the Haruno clan's secret scrolls from my mother" Itachi cut in, knowing Sakura had a hard time with this.

Tsunade got up and walked over to Sakura. "You are one strange lady" she said and captured the girl in a embrace. "W-what do you mean?" hazel eyes met jade ones. "How you can call yourself weak and not-good-for-anything when you are the strongest person in the world. And then I'm not talking about the bloodline." The woman let go of Sakura but never broke eye contact. "How did you come in on that subject?" a small sigh came from Itachi as his student began to talk more on unnecessary things. "I'll keep short. The reason I wanted you here was too explain all this… but now when I know you already know there is no need for it so we will begin your training tomorrow."

Itachi and Sakura nodded and was about to walk out when she asked another question, "why did you let me be in the Chunnin exams?" A question Tsunade didn't have a good answer to. "Eh… I had a hangover when your team came and when I said you wouldn't be in the exams they got angry and screamed at me… I had such a headache…" the Hokage rubbed her temples at the memory. "Dismissed…" she mumbled as she sat down behind the desk again. The youngsters bowed and walked out.

"I hope Sakura will get through this…"

--

"Come on Sakura. You have to wear this if you are going to be in the Chuunin exams!" Kakashi yelled at the pink haired girl. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! AM I SOME KIND OF WHORE TO YOU?!" Sakura was outraged. She had come here early and so had her sensei. And guess what he shows her? A dress that was tight, reached just down her butt and worse of all, it was _latex_. "Guess I didn't get any progress there…" a poof of smoke surrounded Kakashi and instead Jiraya, the frog sannin, stood there.

"JiiiiirrrrrrraaaYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the dangerous way her voice rouse made the white haired perv shiver. 'She is so much like Tsunade-hime' he shivered again.

Just then Naruto came crashing down with Sasuke, literally. They where punching the other and rolling around in the dirt. "Naruto, Sasuke… GET A FUCKING HOLD OF YOURSELVES!!" Sakura screamed as she brutally tore them apart. "I'M DEFINITELY **NOT** IN THE MOOD OF YOU TWO ARGUING SO JUST SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!!" everyone, including Itachi who was sitting 10 metres away, shivered of the explosive kunochi. "H-hey! Ero-sannin!! What are you doing here?" the scared blond asked, trying not to annoy Sakura. "He's going to teach you how to summon!" a cheerful voice cut of.

The team turned around and saw their leader. "Early… Is the world going to its end or something?" Naruto laughed hard and Sasuke coughed in his hand to hide his chuckles at their female team mate's words. "Eh?" Kakashi knew very well what she meant but choose to pretend like he was stupid. A sound of clapping hands silenced them all and turned to Jiraya. "Now, watch how I'm doing to summon, then do the same" he bit his left thumb, drew a small line in his right palm, did a few hand signs and put his hand down on the ground, "Summoning technique!" A poof and a frog was standing on the ground.

"Now, do it!" Jiraya exclaimed as the frog disappeared again. Naruto and Sasuke obeyed and tried. The only thing that came was a toad pole for the blond and a toad pole with legs for the Uchiha. "Sakura, try it" Kakashi cheered on. "Um… Ok…" she began too do the summoning. "Summoning technique!" she cried out. This time it wasn't just a small poof but two big BOOM! As the smoke cleared everyone's jaws dropped. In front of them two gigantic dragons stood patiently, waiting for something. "I-I did t-that?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

The dragons lowered their heads and studied her. "Sakura-sama… We are pleased to meet you again" the slightly smaller dragon said in a feminine voice. "D-do I k-know you?" she began to shake at the sight of the big eyes of the reptiles. "We are not surprised you do not remember us, Sakura-sama. You where a mere day when your father summoned us to bless you" now the bigger one spoke, loudly but yet smooth. "T-too-san…" she couldn't meet the gaze anymore, her eyes where brimming with tears.

"W-who are y-you?" Naruto stuttered out and pointed at the big dragons. They looked at him and rouse their heads again. "We are Memory and Crystal. Rulers of dragons and protectors of the soul" the biggest, probably Memory, roared out as if he would make sure the whole world heard. "And we see Jiraya is here too. Have you caught your tongue?" the other dragon, Crystal, said and pierced the sannin with her eyes. "N-no… I am just surprised you are being summoned by a girl like Sakura" he said nervously. "'A girl like me'? What's wrong with being me all of a sudden?" the pink haired girl's voice where filled with hate and a tone that meant 'kill'.

All, even the dragons, got rushed over with fear as Sakura turned around with a strange smirk. "N-nothing is wrong with b-being you" Jiraya said quickly, a little too quickly. "Good" even if she knew he was just afraid of her the feeling of victory was pretty big. "Then… I guess I don't have too practise summoning anymore?" the smirk turned into a smile and everyone relaxed. "No, you don't. Just release the dragons and you can go for the day…" Kakashi said and frowned, now both Sasuke and Naruto would be a pain. "Ummm… how do I release them?" Sakura scratched her cheek and put out her tongue in a playful way. "Just command it in your thoughts" the grey haired man said. She obeyed and the dragons went of in a big poof.

"I'll be off then…" Sakura said and took a leap into the trees and soon was out of any possible reach for her team. "Unbelievable…" Jiraya said lowly. "What is?" Sasuke asked and turned to the sannin. "The last time I've ever seen those two, or even a dragon, was when the 4th summoned them… And a girl called Mikaru. They are the only one that have been able to summon something on the first try, except Sakura that is…" Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes looked like saucers. "SEE!! I TOLD YOU SAKURA-CHAN ISN'T WEAK!!" he screamed out in triumph.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke snapped and began to make hand seals again. The result wasn't better than last time, neither was it for Naruto. "ERO-SANNIN!! WHYYYYYYY?!" the blond cried anime tears and pointed at the poor, sprawling toad pole. "BECAUSE YOU SUCK!! THAT'S WHY!!" the annoyed perv yelled back. "Why could Sakura do it and not we? And why could she make dragons while we only makes toads?" the ebony haired was pretty annoyed too, a girl, especially his weak girl team mate, had succeeded doing something before him. Sure it had happened before, but climbing trees with chakra wasn't the same as this. Being able to summon not one but two dragons that big was definitely something he would **not** allow. "Because she's probably lucky. And some are born with a certain animal to summon" Kakashi stated from behind his orange book. Now steam was almost visible from the Uchiha's ears.

In a furious speed Sasuke began to do hand seals again. This time the toad pole had been transformed into a baby toad, with two sets of legs and only a short tail! (A/N: AMAZING SASUKE!! You made a toad baby…) This, of course, pissed Naruto off. He began to complain about that they had helped the teme more even though no one of the sensei's had helped either. "SHUT UP YOU AMATEUR!!" Jiraya screamed furiously. The cerulean eyed boy kept his mouth shut and began practise again. "Kakashi, I want to talk to you" the frog sannin said. Said man nodded and stood up.

The two walked a few metres away from the pair of teenagers. "Kakashi, who is Sakura's parents?" Jiraya was extremely serious. "I don't know who her father is. But I've heard her mother is called Mikaru… She died when Sakura was 5 years old" the scarecrow rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Some kind of disease. Sakura has lived alone since then… Oh, shit…" Kakashi had come to an realisation. His student, their little cherry blossom, had been alone all this time. She had managed too make enough money to live in a house by herself because she didn't want to go to a foster home. She had been able to live with the terrible acts from bullies and her friends, the ones that didn't believe in her.

And still, she was the glue that held team 7 together.

Kakashi cursed under his breath. He had even forgotten her birthday last year. If Naruto hadn't been yelling about it from the second he saw Sakura no one else would've remembered. She even went on a date with the blonde loudmouthed ninja that she had found so annoying all these years. _"Thank you for remembering my birthday, Naruto!"_ was what she had said.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! ERO-SANNIN!! I MADE IT!!" Naruto's voice reached the addressed persons ears. "Huh? You made it?" Jiraya looked at the small toad at the blonde's feet's. "Dobe, that's not a toad. It's a frog" Sasuke mocked and made hand seals again. This time a small toad came from a small cloud of smoke. "Yo!" a small toad greeted, and Kakashi seamed to be delighted by this, I wonder why…

Jiraya just stared at the red/orange miniature of the toad king. "Why do I even try…?" he hung over the railing of the bridge. "OIE!! I DID IT YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!!" Sasuke yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the sannin. "Actually, I'm not a full summon yet…" the toad shivered when the Uchiha gave a red-eyed death glare. "HA! I MADE IT!!" Naruto yelled out and hugged the medium sized (A/N: as in medium sized human) toad he had summoned. It had arm-guards and a blue jacket. "Yo, Fuku! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!"

Naruto's toad answered with a 'quack'. "Uh… so your wife has been a bit angry lately…" the same answer sounded again. "Ok. By the way I'm Gamakichi! Oldest son to the king of toads!" the small toad introduced himself. "Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of the leader of the Uchiha clan…" the ebony haired teenager said. "Uzumaki Naruto! Greatest ninja of all time and the next Hokage!"

Gamakichi sweatdropped. "Well, at least he could summon someone with a licence…" he jumped up in the air as he got another glare.

--

Sakura walked in the streets of Konoha. But she wasn't going to the Hokage tower as she was supposed to do. No, she was on her way to a flower shop named "Yamanaka Flower shop". She entered the store and saw a bored blonde at the disk. "Oh, hey Forehead!" Ino smirked, suspecting to get a sad or angry look as answer. "Good day, Ino. You shouldn't treat your customers like that" the pink haired girl walked to a vase full of purple flowers. 'These don't look to good, they don't have enough water…'

A ripping pain sore though Sakura's body as she touched the delicate flowers. Her hand didn't move away but she hissed a bit. "Are you all right, Forehead? You haven't hurt yourself while training have you?" Ino asked, still mocking. "No. I'm just a bit tired after the summoning…" a loud gasp filled the air with silence. "You made that dragon who said that about being rulers of dragons and protector of the soul?" she just had to break the awkward pause. "Yeah, I did. Now, if I could be left alone I would appreciate it."

Ino looked a bit hurt but did go behind the disk, reading her magazine again. 'Geez, she's in a bad mode! I have to cheer her up!' she thought and made a plan.

Sakura found the roses. They where in all kinds of forms and colours. She decided to take one pink, a purple, a yellow, a red, three white and two black. 'The pink for me, the purple for mom, the yellow for dad, the red for how much I love them, the white ones for us and the black… It stands for that you are gone' she sighed and stood up. She walked to the pay office and laid the flowers on the counter. "Huh? Why are you having so many? Isn't one enough?" Ino asked the dumbest question she could ask.

"They stand for something. Now can I pay or not?" the ice cold voice was not something that was like Sakura. Ino just nodded and wrapped the flowers in paper and took the cash the other girl was holding. "Come again!" she called out when her former friend exited the store. 'Time to get to work!'

Sakura stared before her. The street was full of people but no one bumped into each other. Grateful that nobody paid her much attention, she was from the village after all, she continued her way to the western outskirts of the small community. Once she arrived she took a deep breath. "Itachi?" she called out softly.

A small 'tap' came from behind. Sakura didn't turn around to face the person, "I would like to do this alone. I'll come home in an hour…" Itachi knew she was sad so he walked the other way. "Don't stay to long. We are going to see the Hokage later for your training" with that he disappeared. She stared at the gate before her and read 'Konoha Graveyard'.

Sakura breathed deeply again. Then she took the few steps she crossed the line she had been so afraid of ever since the funeral. It hadn't changed much. A few more tombs and stuff like that but noting big. Her eyes caught sight of four big marble gravestones. The air caught in her throat. This was it. She had known she had too do this sooner or later but it was still really hard.

Sakura's feet's started to move forward. Hesitant steps brought her closer to her parents grave. When she was in front of it she read the words on the golden plate attached to the white stone. _'Here rest the fourth Hokage Minato Haruno Namikaze and his wife Mikaru Haruno. They where wonderful parents and friends in their short life time. We will always remember them as heroes, both for the village and the persons around them.'_

Silent tears fell from her eyes. The words was beautiful. But what was most touching to her was the small engraved flowers at the bottom. _'To our dear Sakura and future grandchildren, we will always be with you. Even if you are all alone from physical friends we will be by your side to support you. With all our love, Minato and Mikaru.'_ Sakura carefully laid down the bouquet of roses. "I'm sorry I never came to visit you, kaa-san and too-san. I just don't want to believe you're gone! Please, forgive me…" she dried the tears away. "You know… When I became a shinobi I had a lot of friends. But after one and a half year they started calling me weak. I tried to get stronger. When we in the Rookie 9 was going to spar I was the one left over. I could beat Ino, for example, easily but everyone looks down on me since they think I don't have a blood line. Oh, well" she shrugged her shoulders.

One thing that she didn't notice was that she talked in the flower language. The way her mother had learned her too do. Suddenly she felt something caressing her hand. She looked down and saw a small violet winded around her fingers and wrist. "But I'm not alone anymore. I have Itachi. And Naruto. And Mikoto. I even have, now when I think about it, the nature. It will never go away from me" her words was so soft. The small lilac coloured flower retreated back down into the earth when its friend was happy again.

"Yeah… I'm not alone anymore."

-- -- - - -

Me: HIYA!! It's done! Finally! It took me forever ! He, he, he! Next chapter will be after about two weeks of training so if I forget to write it there you have it here!

**Now for my little competition about my next fanfiction! VOTE PEOPLE!!**

**Candidate 1:**

**Elf song **

**Rating: M (probably, not decided for any story) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

Sakura is one of the last elf's alive in a world not to different from our. One day at her graduation from 9th grade she is offered to do a small concert on a night club with her mother's songs! Everything goes well. But what happens after her show? And why have the vampire tribe kidnapped her? Is there anyone she can trust? And why do the vampire's elders want her for themselves?

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

Candidate 2:

**Akatsuki's heiress **

**Rating: T-K +**

**Pairing: Itasaku slight AkatSaku**

Sakura have been living in the Village hidden in the Rain almost her whole life. But now she is coming to Konoha to live with her mother and become a ninja even there. But what happens after Sasuke has gone of to Orochimaru? And why is the Akatsuki there to get her? Will she trust her friends with her secret? Why is it that she's collecting jutsus?

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Candidate 3:**

**Doomsday's weapon is that girl? **

**Rating: M (Language, and blood) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku **

When Naruto and Sakura is of to save Sasuke the Akatsuki follows them. And when they are at Orochimaru's lair the S-class criminals takes our adorable kunochi to use her as their doom's weapon. Inner Sakura is in for hell of a match when Itachi is trying to use the Mangekyuo Sharingan on them and Pein gets scarred. But will she handle all this new things in life? Or will her mind and body brake down when she use her incredible power? Only Akatsuki is there to save her.

**Genre: (Humour/) Romance/ Action**

**Candidate 4:**

**Betrayal is the only thing you can trust**

**Rating: M (language, and possible lemons)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

AU Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke has just graduated from the ninja academy and is put together as a team. Sakura gets specially trained by Tsunade and the other boys train with Jiraya as their free training. But Sakura has a very hard life, her father abuses her and her mother and doesn't tell anyone. But luck there is, Sakura has a friend she has known since she was 8 years and trust him with almost all secrets. Her trust is not returned by him, because he keeps many secrets from her. Why did he do this to her?

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort / Humour**

**Sooooooooooooo… I'm done with this chapter and wants too go to bed. See ya all next time!**

**And VOTE!! 10 reviews until next time!**

**Me!**


	5. Chapter 5

'**Inner personality'**

'thoughts'

_Flashback/dream_

"_Talking in flower language or flowers talking to Sakura"_

"Talking"

**"Talking with strong emotion"**

**Me: Hi! New chapie and more ItaSaku madness! MOAHAHAHAHA!! Now I've taken the courage to say the 'thing' by myself! –Takes breath—**

**ME-CHAN!! –all of Konoha's ninjas land on Me-chan (some was dragged)—**

**Me: What the fuck!! Get of me or I'll kill you all!**

**Naruto: You can't because you don't own us! HA!**

**Me: Oh, no but… I own this story and I can kill you in it by pressing some letters! Ha! Suck on that for a while! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Everyone: … Creepy…**

**Me: Huh? You said something?**

**Everyone: n-no! Nothing at all…**

**Me: oh… And just so you know, in this story I'll make up many techniques and some will be written in Japanese (those that exist, at least most of them) while others are in English. Ok On with the story then!**

Chapter V

**Breaking bonds and creating new ones!**

Haruno Sakura was on the bridge where her team was meeting every morning. And if you think she stood, then you are wrong. She was currently hanging from the pillars with her knees hooked over them to prevent her from falling. Her arms where tired. If you had to do 200 push ups in 10 minutes and never relaxing your muscles because of 100 kilogram weights you would be exhausted too. And her sensei did **not** sympathise with her having training right after again. Forcing her too hang upside down 'til her team leader came was **not** nice.

But Uchiha Itachi was not here too be nice after all, or known for it either… He kept training her mercilessly in the morning and whenever she had free time. It had been the same for two damn weeks! Even though Sakura had become slightly stronger (Ok… pretty much stronger) she felt like they where getting nowhere. Tsunade had teach her how to heal minor wounds and smashed her with bomb balls…

Sakura's train of thoughts was interrupted by a screaming fox boy named Uzumaki Naruto. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing up there?!" he asked as he held his hand above his face to block the sun. "Just… Hanging around…" Sakura said and scratched the back of her head. The two males began to laugh, or one of then just coughed in his hand to hide his chuckles. "And how long, haha, will you 'hang around' up there?" the blonde asked between giggles. "Until Kaka-sensei gets around" she smiled and noticed her long shirt was beginning too slide down her tummy.

Sasuke and Naruto starred wide-eyed as they waited for the fabric to slide down completely. "DON'T LOOK YOU FUCKING PERVS!!" Sakura yelled and tucked her tunic in the tight ninja shorts she was wearing. The shirt was long enough too reach her mid thigh but it was so light it stayed a bit higher. It was slit on the left side and a sip was where the parting ended, just below her ribcage. And it was a very dark green without arms.

The duo on the ground blushed and turned their heads to the side. "Oh, are they turning in to perverts? Jiraya must be proud!" the cheery voice of Hatake Kakashi came from the end of the bridge. "I guess he's not the only one…" Sakura joked while carefully landing on the ground. "Wait! Why is Kakashi-sensei early?" Naruto starred at the jounin. "I sneaked inside of his bedroom last night and set the watch two hours earlier" the girl smirked, very pleased with the looks of surprise she got. "Y-you sneaked into Kakashi-sensei's house?!" the hyper active ninja shouted. "Yeah… and he was sound asleep. By the way sensei, you have a pretty face" she smiled innocently. "Huh? It was you who took off my mask?"

Sakura snickered silently, "yep!" Before any other question could be asked 12 figures appeared behind the three students. They turned around and was greeted by the sight of; Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee and Gai standing in order from left to right grinning. "Hello! We are here to spar and if you don't comply you might get _punished_…" the blonde of team 10 purred the last part. 'Slut' was all the annoyed pinkette thought and narrowed her eyes at her 'friends'.

"SAKURA-SAN!! I'VE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!! I COULDN'T VISIT YOU BECAUSE OF THE LONG MISSION I HAD!!" Lee cried out and tackled said girl to the ground while crying anime tears and having puppy face. "It's alright Lee-kun. I've most spent time on the graveyard anyway" she said and sat up and kissed his cheek, "thanks for worrying about me." The spandex wearing genin melted to a puddle of body mass. "SAKURA-SAN!! BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!" he screamed when he regained control of himself again. "No thank you. I'm not ready to get in to a relationship with someone who has been my friend for 4 years" she said with a smile.

Lee began to cry again and Sakura stood up. "So, shall we spar?" she asked and starred at the 14 faces without emotion. "Yeah! But why have you spent time on the graveyard? Planing to bury your old self and become strong?" Ino taunted with a smirk expecting to make her rival cry or be sad. To everyone's surprise she just smiled. "No. There are many herbs there and I have been visiting my mother's grave, that was what the flowers I buy all the time is for" she walked up to Lee. "Do you want to spar with me, Lee-kun?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"YES, SAKURA-SAN!!" Lee grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. The other ninja's sweat-dropped. And no one of them seamed to notice two angry Uchiha glare at the bob-haired male dragging the (not) fragile female along. The oldest of them immediately followed while the younger just stayed put. "Hey! Lee! Wait up!" Ten-Ten yelled and grabbed Naruto and Hinata while running against the two ahead-starters.

Kiba walked after them along with everyone else. "Hey, Uchiha!" he called over his shoulder. Sasuke looked up to signal he was listening. "Today I'll beat you!" Akamaru barked in agreement. "Whatever" typical Uchiha answer was what most of them thought except Ino who squealed over the 'cool and awesome' reply. Huff, all these fan-girls… (A/N: I know how it's like, I have fan-boys…)

Everyone had a sparring partner now; Ino and Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke, Neji and Shino, Naruto and Chouji and Ten-Ten with Shikamaru. Of course we all know that Lee and Sakura was sparring too. "Alright every youthful student! Let your youthful powers out and fight with your youthful pride! And Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee, don't go too hard on your youthful partner, they are younger!" Gai threw in his favourite word whenever he had the chance. "Yes, Gai-sensei!" the younger replica made a salute. "Ready too start?" he asked and got in to fighting stance.

Sakura did the same, "you bet." **'Time to kick some green spandex ass!!'** I.S. (Inner Sakura) grinned deviously while O.S. (Outer Sakura) just had the same kind of smirk. And it made Lee very uneasy. "I'm sorry if I would hurt you, Lee-kun" she threw shuriken at him before making a clone that replaced her. Meantime she quickly got behind him and grabbed his wrist and threw him against a tree.

Unfortunately, Sakura had forgotten that she was dealing with a taijutsu genius. So he quickly pushed away from the tree with his feet's and readied his fist for a punch. She just did the same and met his fingers in a bone cracking impact. However, Lee made a manoeuvre and swiped his feet at her legs. She fell to the ground with a bumph. Then his hand slammed down in her abdomen, but she turned to smoke.

Sakura was behind him again and put her fingers on the back of his head, pretending to miss the pressure point but in reality putting a genjutsu over him. 'Now, he won't notice the jutsu for about 5 minutes…' she back flipped just in time to avoid Lee's feet again. She brought her hands together and made a row of hand seals. "Katon: Housenka!" she mumbled and blew out fireball's that where heading towards her opponent. 'Can Sakura do the Housenka?' the stunned shinobis gaped. 'Hehe! The only technique Itachi has been willing to learn me so far…' the pink haired girl snickered silently and looked at the spot she had lastly felt her precious sensei.

'Wait, precious? Is the author of life crazy? (A/N: why, thank you Saku-chan.)'

'**Of course he's precious!'**

Sakura didn't have time to reply because a kunai came at her. She quickly dodged and looked at Lee. "Sakura-san! I think I have to get serious now!" he spoke and charged at her with another kunai in hand. She just stood her ground. 'The genjutsu is working!' she chirped the last word as Lee began fighting something next to her. The not-fighting people observing now understood that she had him under a genjutsu, but when had she placed it on him? The pinkette decided it wasn't much fun just to watch so she released the genjutsu.

Lee looked confusedly around him before turning around. "Did you place a genjutsu on me, Sakura-san?" he asked. "Yeah. Now come at me again" she demanded and readied herself for battle again. With amazing speed the man kicked her in her stomach sending her a few metres backwards, sliding on her back. She coughed up some blood before standing again. She jumped backwards when she was about to get another hit on her tummy and landed in front of a tree with a kind of reddish flowers climbing it's trunk. A foot came against her face and she quickly ducked.

Sakura swiped her head around to see the flowers fall to the ground along with the tree as their petal ripped and soared down to the ground, dead. She made a horrified gasp. The flowers was like her. The destroyed petals her life. Ripped, withered, _dead_. Her head began to spin but the shot of pain from her back that made her fly into the fallen flower sea brought her back. She starred at the flowers. _"Roll to the left, one metre…"_ something said and she gasped again. But before calling out to who ever it was she followed the advice and barely avoided the fist that had landed just where she had been previously. And it crushed another flower.

The pinkette felt anger taking her over. Those flowers hadn't done anything to hurt him! So why did he hurt them? Sakura grabbed Lee's wrist, twisted it and threw him over the clearing. She quickly stood up and ran with chakra propelling her legs and picked him up by the collar. When he was standing straight she reached him behind and roughly pressed his pressure point as he fell to the ground.

"Em… Sakura wins…" Asuma declared, still a bit shocked over that _that_ girl had beaten a taijutsu specialist in less than 5 minutes. "Thank you" she muttered and walked back to where the crushed flowers laid. She came to a conclusion. It wasn't Lee's fault. It was hers. If she hadn't backed up to the tree the flowers wouldn't have been hurt and if she never had been born her mother wouldn't have withered away…

Sakura shook her pink locks. No need to dwell in the past! Her small hands picked up the only flower that hadn't been hurt. It was very big and seemed to smile at her. "You will come home with me…" she whispered and stood up. _"Thank you, Sakura-sama…"_ she jumped slightly and eyed the flower. "Did you just speak to me?" she asked more herself than the flower. _"Yes, Sakura-sama. But please, talk in our language, it is so tiring to translate Japanese"_ the flower whined. _"Um… Ok…"_ she began to walk but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" Kurenai questioned with a hint of joking on her voice. "Home" the girl simply answered.

"You should stay, you might learn something new" Kurenai beamed. Sakura felt offended. The tone clearly could be translated to 'stay so you can learn something, you weakling!' "No thank you. Besides, I have to give this flower water" she flatly said and turned to leave. "Billboard-brow! Come back here! You don't want to see me kick some butt?" Ino yelled, obviously teasing again. "I don't care if you 'kick some butt', I'm just tired. I don't need to spend more time here" the pink haired girl said darkly.

Ino and the rest of the students stiffed while the teachers just eyed her as if she was crazy. "Sakura-chan… What are you talking about?" Naruto asked worry clear in his voice. "I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired so I'm going home to sleep" Sakura put her hand to her temple. _"Sakura-sama…" "Sakura-sama… Finally you have…" "accepted who you are…" "By showing that you are strong…" "those who doubt you is the ones…" "Holding you back…" "But now you are happy…" "With the Uchiha prodigy…" "He loves you…" "Even if he himself is…" "Too proud to admit it…"_ Sakura was starring frantically around her. She wanted to make the voices stop. They weren't dangerous, but they scarred her. _"It is alright…" "Sakura-sama…" "It will only be…" "like this before you…" " Have learned how to…" "control your bloodline…"_ The voice of the flowers died away again.

Sakura put her hand to her forehead, trying to make the pain go away. "Sakura, are you all right?" Ten-Ten asked and eyed her with a hint of disgust. 'God, she's so weak!' she thought. "Yeah… Just got a headache from that kick I got from Lee-kun" she answered, not without a glare. Suddenly she felt a presence coming up fast, and it seemed it was a chunnin. She turned around and stared at the place where the person would appear.

And so he did. And it was one that we know very well; Kotetsu. "God day everybody! I'm here to get Sakura to the Hokage so I'll borrow her for a second!" he said and walked up to the confused girl. "Oh! You two where going on a date! That's why you wanted to go home!" Ino taunted with a satisfied smirk. "No. I'm going to Tsunade because she probably wants me to do her paperwork again" Sakura said with a sigh, "let's go, Kotetsu-san." She jumped up in a tree. "Kakashi-sensei?" she called over her shoulder. "Hm…?" he had his face in that infamous book again. "I won't be coming to training tomorrow" she stated. "Why not?" he asked without looking at her. "It's the anniversary of my mother's passing tomorrow. I would like to be alone. See you later."

The teams starred after her. Her mother had been dead for 10 years tomorrow. "I can't believe her! She is all cold and distant! And then she comes 'It's the anniversary of my mothers passing tomorrow. I want to be alone'! BITCH!!" Ino shouted and stomped the ground. Suddenly she fell to the forest floor. Naruto stood with angry red eyes and pierced the blonde on the ground, which she had tumbled down to after he slapped her. "Don't… Ever talk about Sakura-chan like that again! It's not strange how she acts cold against you if you are like a bitch towards her!! Her mother was the only living relative she had left and they where really close! How would you feel if everyone you love was ripped away from you, huh?!" the fox boy yelled and took a calming breath. "She has been alone since we turned 12! You acted like a retarded! Sakura haven't been in love with Sasuke for 3 years but still you kept bothering her about it!!"

Ino charged at the blonde man standing above her. But since he had an extra shoot of extreme chakra he caught her collar. "You don't know anything! Sakura is fighting to just keep her life stable as it is! She don't need someone like you who treats her like dirt!"

"I love Sakura more than anything and if you can't see how she's been hurting then you don't have any right to call yourself her friend!" Naruto threw her to the side and turned to walk back to Konoha town.

In a tree not far off Itachi was sitting observing the whole scene. He was glad Sakura had a friend like Naruto but couldn't help the feeling of jealousy welling up inside him when the blonde said he love her. The Uchiha had heard enough. He started off towards the Hokage tower. 'Why the hell am I caring about some brat being in love with her? I'm just her sensei!'

'**Her very dumb sensei!'**

'Huh? Who the fuck are you?'

'**I'm your Inner!'**

'Ok… And what the hell do you mean with "dumb sensei"?'

**'Oh, come on! You lives in her house, you are in love with her, she has some kind of feeling towards you so I'm surprised you haven't banged her yet! Talk about dense since she's hot as hell!'**

'Shut the fuck up! She's younger than us and our student!'

'**Only when you train her! Whenever she is at the house or some other place she always calls you Itachi! And we're just a few years older than her!'**

'Exactly. Older than her!'

'**So what? 4 years isn't anything! Father and mother are 7 years apart!'**

Itachi frowned and ignored his newly found inner personality. To his surprise he was already in front of the Hokage's door with a hand raised ready to knock. But he never got the chance since it opened and someone walked into his chest. "Oh, hi Itachi! What took you so long?" Sakura's cheery voice asked as she smiled brightly. He choose to remain quiet. "Uh… Ok… Come on! I'm going to the library to study, want to join me?" she questioned again. "Hn" he answered and almost smirked at the pout he received. "I think we can find a dictionary for you there too" she grumbled and walked down the hall.

Sakura held the small bowl with water and the flower against her tummy. _"Are you alright?"_ she asked the flower. _"Yes, thank you. I haven't had this much to drink since… well, never!"_ the flower whispered back. The girl had figured that this was a flower in it's early teens and was very thirsty, just like a certain blonde she knew…

"Blossom, the library is here" Itachi had stopped in front of a door while Sakura had just walked on. "Huh? Oh! Sorry…" she blushed and turned the doorknob. They walked through the opening and was met with a huge room with gigantic bookshelves. She immediately walked to the one to her right. Her hands stroke the backs of every book and took out some.

Itachi stared at the many books, six ones, 10 cm thick. He observed her as she opened the first one. Her eyes moved from left to right very fast. He observed her for a long time, watching every time she turned a page, when she leaned back and stretched, when she changed book and when she looked up at him…

"You can go if you want to. I'm going to be here for another hour anyway" Sakura said as she returned to her book. "Hn" Itachi walked out the door. 'Finally I can read in peace…' she sighed and began to read again.

Two hours later Sakura was done with her studying. Her back was sore and when she stood up several bones in her body snapped a bit. 'Argh! These things are heavy! 500 kilos PLUS another 10…' she whined in mind before setting the books back. Ah, how she longed for her soft bed, her soft pillow and warm covers.

Sakura strode out of the room and down the corridor past the Hokage's office with her flower in hand. Then she walked down the stairs to the exit which led her to the dark street of Konoha's main road. Only a few persons was there, a jounin named Genma, some medics and a few civilians. "Ah, Sakura-chan! Are you heading home?" the brown haired senbon master asked. She just nodded, too tired to answer. "I will accompany you, it is dark after all and you look exhausted" he said and got into her slow pace. "It's not necessary…"

Genma glanced at her for a second. "What have you been doing to tire you out like this?" he kept off the subject of 'leaving her alone'. "Been at a library for two and a half hour" Sakura yawned to make her point clear. "Oh. I've been there, it's very tiring!" he exclaimed with a grin. "Hn…" oh no, Itachi was rubbing off on her…

Sakura's house came into view which made the owner speed up a bit. But unfortunately Genma had a lot of energy. She quickly walked up to her door and turned the knob. "Well, good night Genma-san" she said and stepped inside her safe place called home. "Yes, good evening Sakura-chan" he said a bit disappointedly because she didn't let him in, he had had his eyes on her for a while now. Then the door closed in his face.

Sakura sighed and searched for Itachi's chakra. It was in the living room together with 9 others. 'Oh, great! If they make any disturbing sound I'll punch them to the top of the Hokage mountain!' she vowed to herself. Her legs slowly made her walk to her room but before she could pass the kitchen the voice of her sensei called her; "Sakura, come here." She huffed and obeyed.

In her living room 8 and two half pairs of eyes stared at her. One belonged to a white haired man, one to a orange haired, one to a woman with blue hair, one to a shark looking guy, one to a blonde who had hid his left eye, another to a man with some kind of mask, one to a Venus flytrap guy, one to a innocent looking man with red hair, one belonged to Itachi and the last eye was on a man that had a orange mask with swirls. "So that's the kunoichi that you where living with! She's pretty hot. Have you banged her yet?" the blue guy asked.

The only thing he received as an answer was a red death glare. "Best to introduce ourselves first" the blonde cleared his throat, "I'm Deidara, yeah, from the hidden rock village. My speciality is bombs, yeah! And if you didn't know, ARTS A BANG!!" "I'm Sasori, from Suna. I'm a puppeteer" the redhead said while his eyelids where closed. "I'm Hidan, from Rain. Can't die, belongs to Jashin" the guy with white hair said. 'Jashin? Oh, that sadistic religion…' Sakura sighed. "I'm Konan, from Rain! I'm an Origami master!" the pretty woman cheered for herself. "I'm Pein, from Rain. Controls weather and much more" the man with orange hair and piercing explained. "I'm Kakuzu, from Waterfall. I can manipulate treads and have fought the first Hokage, don't dare touch my money" Sakura sweatdropped at the tall masked man's words.

"I'm Zetsu from Grass. I am specialised in spying" the giant flytrap said, the lighter half of it. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame from Mist. I'm a swords man who uses water techniques" the shark man said. "Tobi is Tobi! Are pretty lady Sakura-chan?" the boy with orange mask asked.

Sakura just stood there starring tiredly at them. "Great… I have a beautiful origami master, a orange haired man who's controlling weather, a sadistic zombie, a crazy terrorist bomber, a guy who likes to play with puppets, someone with a plant on his head and is coloured in two, an over 200 years old greedy man, a perverted walking sushi bar and a boy who can't use correct language in my living room together with Itachi… Either Tsunade-sama put something in that water or I'm dreaming" she said to herself. "I'm of to bed, have a nice evening."

The girl who had called herself Konan began to laugh hysterically together with the blonde on the floor, clutching her stomach for all laughter. "Perverted walking sushi bar?!" Kisame yelled and pointed at the small kunoichi in front of him. "You do look like a fish on legs and you are perverted because of the question earlier" Sakura blinked, "wait, why am I responding to a hallucination? Hm… I have to get some sleep…"

"Sakura…" Itachi said coldly, making the laughing duo on the floor stop. "This is not a hallucination. Come here" he demanded and pierced her with his eyes. "Fine…" Sakura complied silently. Her feats dragged after her as she went and sat down in-between Deidara who had taken his place in the sofa again and the ebony haired man. "So if this isn't a hallucination then why are these people here?" she asked with half lidded eyes. "We came to train you" Sasori explained with a small smirk on his face, he was impressed with this girl. Even if she was extremely tired it wasn't bad to put up against 9 powerful strangers, ok, make that 8 powerful strangers… No, make that 8...

"Oh… Sorry I was rude to you then… I've just spent almost three hours in a library so I thought I was dreaming or something, sorry" Sakura excused while bowing her head slightly making her hair fall from her birthmark, exposing it to the curious blonde next to her. "Hey, what's this, yeah?" he asked an touched the unique part of skin. The reaction he got wasn't what he had expected, a moan. A moan of intense pleasure. His hand immediately returned to his lap. "Huh? What happened?" her eyes fluttered a bit before looking at the shocked faces around her. "What? Is there something in my… Oh no… say you didn't…" she turned to Deidara, "say you didn't touch my neck just now."

Deidara shrugged a bit. "Hehe… I did, yeah…" he scratched his cheek. "Idiot… Now the flowers are going to strangle you" Sakura sighed. "What, yeah?" he almost didn't have tome to say his 'yeah' before several shoots from the plants through out the room threateningly wrapped around his arms and legs as well as his neck. "What the fuck, yeah?!" he said and tried to kick off the flowers. "It's useless. Wait a sec…" she said and put her mouth next to the creeper around the victims neck. _"It's ok. He didn't do anything bad, he only let curiosity get the best of him"_ no one understood what she said except the flowers.

The shoots slowly grew back to the flowerpots they had come from.

"Now you better tell us something about you, or I'll sue you for dragging me here for nothing" Kakazu said and glared. "Alright, alright… I'm Haruno Sakura, currently genin, will participate in the chunnin exams next week. I'm a genjutsu genius, have a bloodline, very good chakra control and inhuman strength" she yawn slightly when she was done. "Oooo… What's your bloodline?" Konan asked and showed Deidara down on the floor so she could take his seat. "I can manipulate flowers mostly… Use 'flower saint' and kill myself so I become an angel… I really don't know much about it yet" the pink haired girl smiled.

Kisame was sitting on the table grinning. "What are you smirking at, sushi bar?" Sakura glared. "To see if you really have inhuman strength I'll do an arm wrestling against you" he said and his smirk grew. "Ok, I want to see your face when I beat you!" she readied herself with her elbow on the table. "Hehe, don't be so sure of yourself" he taunted and took her hand. "Three, two, one, start!" Konan shouted.

Sakura almost gasped when the fish used his strength in his arm, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She sent chakra to her elbow to lock it and used her wrist to push. "YEAH! COME ON SAKURA-CHAN!!" Konan, Deidara and Tobi shrieked. Kisame got the overhand for a second but it soon turned to Sakura's advantage.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Shit! Everyone be ready to hide if this person comes in!" Sakura said and unlocked her hand from Kisame's. "Hey! I almost got you!" he said. "Whatever" she said and rushed to the door. Her eyes widened when she saw a person she had met only once in her life, Koru Uchiha. "Good evening Sakura-chan! Sorry to disturb you" he said.

Sakura just stood and stared. "Um… It's ok, Koru-san. Was it something you wanted?" she asked after regaining her composure. "Ah, yes. Mikoto-sama asked me to give you this. Have a nice evening, Sakura-chan" he said after she had taken the long wrapped stick in his hand. "Thank you, Koru-san" she smiled slightly. "No need to thank me Sakura-chan. Good night" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and walked away.

One could almost hear the blood rush up to her cheeks while she shut the door. Her hands held a fast grip on the fabric clothed thing he had given her. "Sakura-chan, who was it?" Konan's cherry voice asked. "Um… Itachi's cousin Koru…" Sakura said as she entered the living room again. "Hey, why are you all red? Do you have a fever, yeah?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "NO! SAKURA-CHAN CAN'T BE SICK!! TOBI WILL TAKE CARE OF SAKURA-CHAN!!" the entire room gasped (except three).

Tobi was lying _on top_ of Sakura with his face nuzzled between her breasts. Just think of the reaction for this…

"**Tobi… GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF ME!!"** the outraged Sakura screamed. She pushed the confused boy off her and gave him a punch on the head. "Wha! Is Tobi a bad boy?!" he wailed with his hands rubbing the lump on his head. "Yes! He's a **very, very, very BAD BOY**!!" she screamed and hit him again, this led to him being unconscious.

The people in the room began to laugh, except Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi who only chuckled. "HAHA!! This bitch must be feisty in bed! Haha! So Itachi have you done her yet?" Hidan made the situation for him even worse. Not only did he receive a death glare from the sharingan but her felt a murderous aura coming from the girl in question. "Hidan-san, you might be my new sensei and immortal but if you don't have any kind of manner in my house I'll send you down to hell so you can be tortured for the rest of the eternity!" she cracked her knuckles and her face held a sadistic expression.

Hidan gulped and stopped laughing. "You can't torture me!" he said. "Yes I can" Sakura walked over to him and began to whisper in his ear. Suddenly he fell down on the ground anime-style with wide eyes. "Aw… I didn't even come halfway…" she pouted innocently. Most of the persons in the room gaped, she made Hidan faint!

"What? You wanna hear?" she smiled a bit too sweetly. "N-no, yeah!" Deidara answered for all of them. "Ok… When are we going to begin with the training?" she asked with a yawn. "Tomorrow" Sasori stated. "I… I can't tomorrow" she looked down with a sad expression. "Why not?" he eyed her. "Tomorrow my mother has been dead for 10 years and I want to spend time on the graveyard by their grave" she mumbled silently. "Hn…"

Konan hugged her. "It's going to be ok Sakura-chan! I'll come with you! No one should be alone while mourning. Trust me, I've been there" she said in a suiting manner. "It's strange… I've known you for less than an hour and still you give me more support than the persons who have known me for my whole life" Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant. "Aw, she's so cute while she's asleep, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "SSHH!" most of the people in the room sh-shed him.

"I think it would be wise if we leave for now. See you tomorrow" Zetsu melted into the ground and disappeared. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow" Kisame said and walked to the glass door which led to the garden. The others followed him, except Tobi who was dragged with Sasori's chakra strings. Konan was the last to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan. Good bye Itachi" she said and walked outside. "Good bye Konan-san" Itachi picked up Sakura and began to strode to her room.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly. "Huh? Hi Itachi… Are we going to train already?" she rubbed one of her eyes with her hand. "No, go back to sleep" he demanded her. She didn't make any objections and drifted off to la-la-land again.

Itachi opened the door to Sakura's room and placed her on her bed. After Pulling the covers over her he softly stroke her cheek. "Good night, Sakura-chan…"

**AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!! Come on everyone! AAAAWWWW!!**

**Konan, Deidara and Tobi: AAAAWWWW!!**

**Hey! Why didn't you guys do anything?!**

**Akatsuki males: --shrugs--**

**Ah well… Now you guys are in the story too! And Kakuzu, you are not getting paid!**

**Kakuzu: What?! You promised me!**

**As hell I'm going to pay 5000 dollars for you to be in this fic! 10 was enough get you here!**

**Kakuzu: … scanty bitch…**

**Say what? --extreme death glare--**

**Kakuzu:--Falls down on the ground unconscious--**

**Humpf! As you might have thought about Akatsuki is not enemies to Konoha and are Not missing nins… And they are from allied villiages, even if they aren't in reality…**

**Ten reviews 'til next time! Please!! And I thank every single reviewer with my depest thanks!**

**Elf song **

**Rating: M (probably, not decided for any story) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

Sakura is one of the last elf's alive in a world not to different from our. One day at her graduation from 9th grade she is offered to do a small concert on a night club with her mother's songs! Everything goes well. But what happens after her show? And why have the vampire tribe kidnapped her? Is there anyone she can trust? And why do the vampire's elders want her for themselves?

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Candidate 2:**

**Akatsuki's heiress **

**Rating: T-K **

**Pairing: Itasaku slight AkatSaku**

Sakura have been living in the Village hidden in the Rain almost her whole life. But now she is coming to Konoha to live with her mother and become a ninja even there. But what happens after Sasuke has gone of to Orochimaru? And why is the Akatsuki there to get her? Will she trust her friends with her secret? Why is it that she's collecting jutsus?

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Candidate 3:**

**Doomsday's weapon is that girl? **

**Rating: M (Language, and blood) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku **

When Naruto and Sakura is of to save Sasuke the Akatsuki follows them. And when they are at Orochimaru's lair the S-class criminals takes our adorable kunochi to use her as their doom's weapon. Inner Sakura is in for hell of a match when Itachi is trying to use the Mangekyuo Sharingan on them and Pein get's scarred. But will she handle all this new thing's in life? Or will her mind and body brake down when she use her incredible power? Only Akatsuki is there to save her.

**Genre: (Humour/) Romance/ Action**

**Candidate 4:**

**Betrayal is the only thing you can trust**

**Rating: M (language, and possible lemons)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

DTL Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke has just graduated from the ninja academy and is put together as a team. Sakura gets specially trained by Tsunade and the other boys train with Jiraya as their free training. But Sakura has a very hard life, her father abuses her and her mother and doesn't tell anyone. But luck there is, Sakura has a friend she has known since she was 8 years and trust him with all secrets. Her trust is not returned by him, because he keeps many secrets from her. Why did he do this to her?

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort / Humour


	6. Chapter 6

'**Inner person'**

_Flashback/dream_

"_Flowers talking or Sakura talking in flower language, talking in flashback"_

'Thoughts'

"Talking, talking flower language in flashback"

**Me: HIYA!! Mehehehehehehehe!**

**Dei-Dei-chan: Me-chan… You're scary… And why the hell do I get named Dei-Dei-chan?!**

**Me: Ah! Gomen, Dei-kun! I thought you'd like it if I called you by that ultra cute name that match you…--Teary chibi eyes--**

**Dei-kun: Aw… Gomenasai Me-chan… Didn't know you saw it like that…**

**Me: I'm sad now…**

**Itachi: Bimbo, what did you do this time?**

**Dei-kun: BIMBO?!**

**Itachi: Yes, bimbo. Do you know what that means?**

**Me: Well, I don't own them or any other character from Naruto. Now on with the story so I can get them too shut up!**

**Chapter VI**

**All men are perverted on the inside**

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" a blue haired woman yelled as she ran up to the girl she had called out to. "Ohaiyo Konan-chan" Sakura smiled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "How are you, Sakura-san?" the eternally serious Sasori asked politely. "Fine, thanks. Why are you guys here anyway?" she asked confusedly while setting her eyes on Deidara, Tobi, the redhead and the bluette.

Deidara began to chuckle slightly. "We're your senseis too, you know… So we are going to get you panting and sweating!" he yelled out and smirked. "Uh… That sounded terribly wrong…" Sakura's eye twitched and her face had on a stiff look. "H-hey! I didn't mean it like that!" he blushed deeply. The pink haired girl whispered something in Konan's ear and a wide smirk came on her face. "You're on!" they made a high-five.

Itachi decided this was a good point to step in, "did you come here to give her lessons in _fighting_ or making high-fives?" "Ah, yes. I'll start! But before that you guys will have to leave" Konan cleared her throat. "Why is that, Konan-chan?" Tobi asked innocently. "Because I'm going to teach her in the way of the kunoichi, Tobi" she answered and patted his head. "Ways of the kunoichi? Oh, Konan-chan means like which way a kunoichi should take to make it to the top?" his visible eye in the mask was sparkling. "Um… Something like that…" sweatdrop.

"And why can't we watch?" Sasori asked with a smirk. The other grown up men had the same kind of smirk too, a smug and a bit lustful smirk. "HA!! Hand 'em up Konan!" Sakura snickered and held out her hand. "Fine… It was worth it too see their faces" Konan snickered too as she gave her friend the money. "Huh? What was that for?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I made a bet with Konan that at least one of you would say something like 'why can't we be here' or something and the others would smirk. Even if someone is static and hides his emotions all men are perverts on the inside!" Sakura snickered more.

Sasori was amused at the snickering girls but was mad because they had called him a pervert, even if it was indirect. "So you mean you can't do it?" he taunted. "What? This?" Sakura asked as she went up to him with swaying hips and having a seductive look. "You don't think I can do this?" her sweet voice tickled in his ear as she traced his jaw with her index finger. Then her hand made a uneven line down to his chest. He had to bite his tongue very hard not to moan.

Sakura noticed this and pressed herself a bit against him. "Do you still don't think I can do this?" Sasori wondered if her lips would be as sweet as the words rolling past them. Her hands slid down his arms and her chest where pushing against him slightly for a few seconds. "Ne, please answer… You might get a kiss as a reward…" she said and had a slight pout with innocent but still seductive eyes. "Damn it… You win…" he mumbled and let out a breath when she stepped back.

Konan was lying on the forest floor holding her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. "That… was (hahahahahaha) fucking… AMAZING SAKURA-CHAN!!" she shouted. "Thank you, Konan-chan" Sakura said and sat down. No one noticed the one and only Weasel of Konoha standing a bit away, fuming with pure hatred towards Sasori with a bit hint of jealousy mixed with it. 'How the hell does he dare to do that?!'

**'It was Sakura who started it…'**

'Who the fuck cares?! He could've pushed her away!!'

**Um… Yeah… DAMN IT SASORI!! FUCKING GAY WHO PLAYS WITH DOLLS AND PUPPETS!!'** Itachi nodded sternly to himself.

Then Konan sat up and stared at Sakura with a serious look. "Wasn't you going to your mothers grave today?" she asked. "I don't think my mother would appreciate if I was crying for a whole day when I have friends to be with. I will go there after training" the girl smiled and a tiny tear was visible. "Oh… But hey! You got a package last night, right? What was it?" the bluette asked eagerly.

Sakura bit her thumb and drew a line in her right hand with the blood, then she took a kunai and slit her wrists so the blood purled down onto the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BAKA?!" Konan shrieked. Just as she was about to scream again a poof came instead of the blood on the ground. A long katana laid on the ground as Sakura picked it up, what was surprising was that her wrist didn't even have a scratch.

"This is Uekiya (it means gardener). A secret relic from my parents. I can only summon it this way, by offering a large amount of blood. It stood in the letter I got yesterday, but although I read it this morning… I fell asleep when you guys left and didn't have time to look at the katana. I did so this morning and-" Sakura got broken off. "Saku-chan… You're babbling…" Deidara sweatdropped. "Huh? I am? Oh… Sorry…"

Deidara just waved it off. "What's so special about it?" asked Sasori and examined the sword. The hilt was black with roses growing from the bottom, meeting the falling cherry blossoms. The handle was of amethyst, bit it held a pink shimmer. "It will help me with my control of flowers. Look" Sakura drew the sword over the ground and in its trace flowers immediately grew.

"COOL!! Can Tobi try too, Sakura-chan?" the boy asked (A/N: I let him be younger than Sakura, about 12-15…). "No!" Sakura snapped with a glare. "Huh? What's wrong Itachi? Why do you have your sharingan on?" she raised a brow. "I haven't" Itachi answered after in the blink of an eye (literally XD) deactivating his blood-line trait. "If you say so…" she wasn't convinced but let it go.

"So what are you going to teach me first?" Sakura's eyes where suddenly gleaming with enthusiasm. "I'll teach you why Art's a bang!" Deidara took out some clay and the mouth on his hand immediately began to chew it. "Cool! You have mouths on your hands!" she jumped up and looked on his other hand, it licked her. She let out a yelp and let go. "That's creepy…" she mumbled and looked at the clay butterfly he had made. "Now look!" he said and threw the white 'work of art' into the air. It flew and…

BANG!!

Sakura almost fell backwards as the shock wave hit her. "Hey, that's nothing!" Konan smirked and closed her blue orbs. In a moment her body turned into thousands and thousands sheets of paper. "Wow…" the girl said as she stared in awe. She didn't have much time to admire the ninja arts when she felt a presence coming towards them. "Everyone hide, it's Jiraya" she said, her gaze never leaving the spot in the green forest. The papers immediately disappeared, just like the other ninjas did.

As expected, Jiraya came inside the clearing. "Oh, Sakura. Where you waiting for me?" he asked with a perverted expression. "In your dreams and not even there, old, perverted man!" Sakura glared with full strength. In a few seconds the man was sweating lightly. "I guess you're waiting for your team?" he asked a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess…" she sighed. "I was told by Kakashi yesterday that your team will meet next to the Konoha lake, if you decided to show up" he said and smiled.

Sakura had always thought that Jiraya's and Tsunade's smiles are quite alike. A bit superior and warm, a bit smug and challenging, a bit determined and confident. They could also have a hint of anger, drunkenness and pervertedness, you should be able to figure out who held what emotion…

With a sigh Sakura got up. "Thanks for telling me, Jiraya-sama" she said and walked away. She had never liked that perverted man.

--

Sakura was standing by the Konoha lake. She waited for her team mates too come. She let herself fall to the ground, she hadn't got much sleep the latest weeks. 'Wonder who's responsible…' she thought sarcastically. Her eyes closed as her mind drifted away. Her senses relaxed and settled down too rest. She didn't notice several auras coming towards her.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called as he ran up to the sleeping girl. He crunched down next to her and lightly shook her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, wake up!" he smiled as Sakura opened her eyes. "Deidara? Why are you in my room…?" she asked sleepily. "Who's Deidara?" Sasuke stood by his annoying team mate, who knows when he got there…

Ino, along with the rest of the Rookie nine and Gai's team had arrived. "Hey, Billboard brow! Get your lazy as of the ground!" she glared intensely. "Shut the fuck up, Ino…" Sakura growled as she dusted herself of. "Why are you annoying beings here today?" she glared at them. "Annoying… Hey!" TenTen got red with anger. "Oh, yeah. Hello. I'm tired today so I'm rude without thinking about it, please apologise me" she turned to Kakashi, "what are we doing today sensei?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, hiding his frown. "We are going to learn how to charge chakra and other stuff" he explained as his eyes where down in his book. "I can charge chakra already" Sakura looked emotionless, almost apathetic. "It's in a different way. Charge chakra in a larger amount and release it in a kind of beam" Kurenai held papers in her hands. "But first we are going to see which element you guys can use!"

Lee and Naruto lifted a brow. "Which element?" they asked at the same time. "Yes, which element your chakra is leaning against. Now take a paper and run chakra through it. If you are fire it will burn, if you are earth it will crumble, if you are thunder it will wrinkle, if you are water it will get soggy and if you are wind it will cut in half" Kurenai held out the papers so that everyone could take one.

Naruto took one. It was cut in half.

Ino took one, it crumbled.

Chouji took one, it also became dust.

Sasuke took one, it wrinkled and burnt.

Shikamaru took one (even if he didn't have too) it got soggy.

Neji took one, it was cut in half and turned to earth.

Hinata took one, it became wet.

TenTen took one, it cut on half.

Kiba took one, it got sliced on the middle.

Shinos paper crumbled.

Lee also took one, it became dust.

Then it was Sakura's turn. She took a paper and focused a small amount of chakra into it. Nothing happened. "Why doesn't it work for me, sensei?" she asked and stared strangely at the paper. "Isn't it obvious? You don't have a nature chakra. Go bother someone else!" Ino smirked smugly. A sudden flare of chakra came from the forest. But as fast as it had come, it disappeared again. "Ino! That was very unnecessary! Apologise" Asuma glared at his student. "But it's true! The paper didn't react to her!" the blonde snapped.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Actually, when the paper don't react it means it **can't** react" he said matter-of-factly. "What do you mean, can't react?" Neji asked. "When a person has all five of the elements in their chakra the paper don't react at all. So it meant that Sakura is a natural elemental. They can learn any technique without bigger difficulties" the scarecrow watched the reactions of the young ones.

Naruto and Lee was on their knees in front of Sakura, having chibi eyes. Sasuke and Neji where glancing, half glaring, at her. Ino, Hinata and Ino glared with jealousy. Kiba growled a bit. Shikamaru and Shino looked indifferent.

"So what's the exercise?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Everyone with air, follow Asuma. The ones with earth follow Gai. Water go with Kurenai. Sakura and Sasuke, you can come with me" Kakashi waved his and as he walked out on the water.

Sasuke and Sakura obeyed and quickly got to the middle of the lake. "Ok. Sasuke, since you can do the chidori and a lot of fire techniques you are a few steps ahead of Sakura, since she have to learn all of the elements" Kakashi put his book away. The Uchiha smirked. "But Sakura is also ahead of you in a way. She can some techniques too and has better chakra control than you" 'much better' he added as an afterthought.

"But lets get started then. First hold your hands like this" Kakashi held his hands in the height of his ribs opposite from each other. The students mimicked. "Then focus your chakra between your hands" he said as his chakra flamed up in between his palms.

Sakura concentrated and formed a link between her hands. Then she made small amounts of chakra pump in it, meeting at the middle. "Can't you do it faster? Or are you too _weak_?" Sasuke smirked, he had already formed a ball. The pinkette got extremely angry and unconsciously made more than half of her energy swirl between her hands.

The water around them flared up as if explosions had gone of under the surface. But the water drops didn't return into the lake again. They instead began to swirl around the three from team 7. "Shut up, chicken ass!" Sakura growled as she was about to launch her swirling chakra at him. Luckily for him, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and made her hands separate. "Sakura. This technique is very dangerous, never aim it at a comrade" he said seriously, even the laziness was gone from his eye. "As if I can call him a comrade" she snarled and broke away from his grasp.

Sakura turned and walked away, but it soon turned into a run. Her eyes where glazed and held a numb look. Her ears was not hearing anything or anyone. Her nose couldn't take in any sent. Her tongue was stiff. She couldn't feel the branches cutting into her skin as she jumped in the trees. Her mind was blank. For what reason you may ask?

Maybe it was the fact that she had tried to hurt someone? Maybe it was because she had finally let go of her 'friends' completely? Or was it that she had almost used 40 of her chakra? Was it that it was her mothers death day? Maybe it was that she had lost her perception since her team arrived? None of those questions clouded her mind.

Because she knew the answer.

She was lonely.

The envy from all her former friends where tearing at her heart. She didn't care for them. But who doesn't care about what other thinks? No one isn't faced by what others are saying, even if they say it themselves. That is human nature, everyone get affected by others opinion. Well, except one. Uchiha Itachi.

'Itachi…' Sakura called in mind. She knew he couldn't hear her but… She missed him. Even if they hadn't been away from each other more than a hour. She misses him because he makes her feel whole.

Sakura got her first expression since she had left the lake. She was at Konoha graveyard. By her parents grave. "Kaa-san… Too-san…" she mumbled. "Sakura" a voice came from behind. She turned around and saw Sasori, Konan, Tobi and… Itachi.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered. "Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" Konan asked, concern clear in her blue eyes. The pink haired girl was taken aback. She hadn't noticed she was crying. Her hand went up to her cheek and dried the water away. "Nothing…" she said and turned again. "Sakura-chan shouldn't be sad! Tobi is here and Tobi is a good boy!" the hyper active Tobi said as he jumped up to her.

Itachi growled, he wasn't used to have Sakura in this state. She was like a zombie. He saw when she kneeled down in front of her parents grave. "Hi. Did you miss me?" she asked the stone as her hand caressed the golden plate on it. _"You know, you've been gone for ten years now, kaa-san. I miss both of you. I hope you are happy in heaven. You don't need to worry anymore, I have loads of new friends now. Their names are Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu, even Hidan and Kisame, even though they are pervs. And of course there is Itachi. They are all precious to me. I haven't know any of them for a long time, actually I met them last night, but… They make me happy"_ she smiled at her last statement.

Sakura leaned in and kissed the white stone gently. When she stood up beautiful roses and other flowers had grown around it.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Konan asked and walked up to her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Sakura smiled. "Itachi-kun, can we go home now? I'm tired…" she yawned to make her point clear. "Yes" Itachi felt butterflies in his stomach when she said his name with '-kun'. "Great! I'll make dango! Get Pein and the others so we can have a party!" she cheered. "Weren't you tired?" Deidara shot in. "Huh? Oh, yeah… Good night!" she said and leaned against him.

Deidara blushed. "Sakura-chan! G-Get off me!" he protested weakly. Too late, Sakura was already asleep. "I'll take her" Itachi gently carried her bridal-style. "Well… This seems fun…" Sasori mumbled as the Uchiha jumped off. "What seems fun, Sasori-san?" Tobi the baka asked. "Nothing you idiot."

-- 7 days later (A/N: I have to get this story moving sometime, right?)

Team 7 was currently standing outside the room to the exam. Sakura had been told by Itachi that he was going to be the probation officer for the exams. Unfortunately he hadn't given her any hints of what was going to be in it, that bastard. "Please show me your bricks too proceed" the guard said politely. Sakura and Sasuke immediately got theirs out but Naruto seemed to have a hard time finding his. "I knew I had it!" he complained.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, it's under you forehead protector…" she sweatdropped when his face lit up. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled widely. He took his 'pass' and showed it to the guard. The man nodded and let them pass. The girl was about to let out a sigh in relief when she heard someone behind her. "Sakura-chan, how nice to see you again. I didn't know you where going to participate too" she turned around and was met with the smiling face of Uchiha Koru and Uchiha Shishu.

Sasuke was surprised to see that his team mate knew anyone from the Uchiha clan, other than himself. "It's nice to see you too, Koru-san, Shishu-san. Are you going to help Itachi-san with the exam?" Sakura asked with mild curiosity. "Wait, how did you know my brother would help out?" the youngest Uchiha asked. "He came into Tsunade-sama's office when I was sorting papers" she answered with a glare that told him 'shut up!'.

Shishu chuckled. "It has been a while, Sakura-chan. It isn't often you are in Tsunade-sama's office when I leave a report" he complained playfully. "That's because ordinary people mostly is asleep at 2 a.m.! You don't expect me to be awake then, do you? I mean, it's only to meet you after all" Sakura joked. They chuckled.

"Hi, Billboard-brow! Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" The ever annoying Ino came clinging on to Sakura's neck. "Get off me, Ino" she said, the temp in the room immediately dropped. "O-K…" the blonde got afraid, but who wouldn't be? "Oi! Shishu! Koru! Are you flirting again?" another Uchiha –to judge by his dark hair and eyes, not to mention the fan on his shirt- said. "No, Ishu. We are just talking to Sakura-chan" Shishu said.

Sakura tilted her head. "Hello, who are you?" she asked. "Me? I'm Uchiha Ishu. I'm going to be in the exams too" Ishu introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura" she said and nodded her head. "Who are you teamed with?" he asked and looked around. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi is our team leader. Who are you with?" her smile faltered a second when she pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm with my cousins, Uchiha Daye and Uchiha Kiwi" Ishu pointed out. "So you are with Sasuke, eh? You knew he is second son to the Uchiha clans leader, right?" he scratched his chin. "Of course she knew! Sakura-chan isn't stupid" Koru interrupted and ruffled the girls hair. "Ah! Koru-san! That hurts!" Sakura complained. "Huh? It does?" he was pretty dumbfounded. "No! Just wanted you to stop!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey! Ishu! It's about to begin!" a girl with black hair called. She was probably Kiwi. "Yeah, yeah. See you, Sakura-chan" Ishu walked to his team. 'She is pretty hot.'

Sakura turned to the front of the room. And sure enough, Itachi poofed there and everyone fell quiet. "Good day. This is the first test of the chunnin exam. I am Uchiha Itachi and will be the probation officer from here on out. The first test will be an ordinary paper test, to see what kind of skills you have from you time as genins and to see if you have what it takes to become chunnin. Now, take a seat. You are not allowed to sit within two seats from you team mates" he explained and everyone took a seat on the benches in front of him.

When everyone sat Itachi began to explain again. "In front of you there is a plant that will react if you use any kind of chakra for jutsus. The jounin and ANBU in the room are watching you as well, so if you cheat you and your team will be disqualified. Now turn the papers and begin" he ordered. Sakura was pretty amazed, she had never heard him talk this much!

The sound of paper being turned filled the room for a few seconds before it was replaced with silence. Sakura immediately began to write. 'First question; What will you do if you are out of weapons and chakra when you know you are being chased? Hm… If I have the time I set up traps and hide. If I don't have time I hide and focus on concealing my chakra' she smirked when she got the answer down.

'**Second question; You are trapped in-between an enemy ninja that is much stronger than you and a river that ends in a big waterfall. What will you do if you can't go around your enemy? Well, first try too walk on the water and escape. If that don't work then jump out the waterfall and hope you survive. If that isn't possible you try to make the enemy fall down the waterfall instead!' **I.S. was so proud she had figured that out. O.S. thanked her.

After 40 minutes Sakura was done with the 20 questions so she started to talk to the flower in front of her. _"Hi, how are you?"_ she asked and gently stroke the black petals. _"I am fine, Sakura-sama. Your test is very good. All the right answers, if I remember right"_ the flower said and turned into a pretty pink. "Looks like we have our first finisher" Itachi said and smirked when everyone turned to the blushing cherry blossom. "Haruno-san, you may move into the next room."

Sakura silently got up and walked to the door that she had been ordered too enter. Everyone followed her with their eyes all the time. She was happy when the door closed behind her. "Yo, pinky! So you came first, huh?" that voice couldn't belong to anyone else than… Kisame. "Yes, sushi bar. I hope I get to relax now, I'm tired" she complained. "Not yet, pinky. You will form this paper where you write all the techniques you know of and can do" the fish-nin held up a paper.

Without a word Sakura took the paper and began filling in. She knew of a lot of techniques since she had the famous copycat ninja Kakashi as her team leader but she also knew many from Itachi and other people. As for the part where she had too write down her own techniques she jumped her clans and her dads. 'No way in hell they are going to get them!' she muttered in mind.

"Fishy-chan! I'm done!" Sakura said in a childish tone while waving her arms like a child that wants attention. "Stop behaving like a child, cupcake. You don't want Itachi-san to be angry with you, do you?" Kisame grinned as he took her paper. "Why would he be angry with me?" she raised an eyebrow. "He might think 'Why the hell do I even try?'" he snickered at the thought. "Yeah, right. So what should I do now?"

Kisame pointed at a door. "Go through that and talk to Konan and Zetsu" he said and waved her off, like the Hokage uses to do. "Alright…" Sakura stomped loudly and opened the door, seeing the two that the fish man had said would be there.

Konan immediately looked up. "Sakura-chan! You're the first one here! I'm so proud of you!" she said and hugged said girl. "Good job, girl (his dark side don't want to say Sakura-chan or something)" Zetsu said. "Oh, come on! Tell her she did a good job. She deserves it, she has been working hard these last days!" his lighter half complained. The two (or one…) of them continued arguing.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Those two never will agree, will they?" she asked. "Not if it doesn't involve food in any way…" Konan hit herself on the forehead. "Sakura-chan, you can sit down over there, this is where everyone waits for the rest to follow" she yawned and took a look at the clock. "The hour is already up, we should get someone more in here soon!"

Just as Konan finished the door opened and a lot of genins filled the gigantic room. A few seconds later Sasuke and Naruto came in. "Naruto, Sasuke, over here" Sakura muttered and waved slightly. "Sakura-chan! I was so worried! I thought you might've got hurt by that fish man out there!" the blonde cried on her shirt. "Naruto, Kisame-san isn't that bad. Actually he is pretty nice …" she added. "Huh? How would you know?" he sniffed and his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I… thought so when I was in the room…" Sakura's face twisted when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan, how did the test go?" it was Ishu. "Huh? Oh, Ishu. It went very well, thank you. Yours?" she gave a fake smile that looked very real. "Um… I didn't really get question 4 but it went pretty well" he smiled right back at her. "Hey, Uchiha-teme! Get away from my Sakura-chan!" Naruto tried to get Ishu's hand but he had quickly pulled back.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, I'm not yours to keep…" she glared at him. "No, but almost!" Naruto had puppy eyes again. "No" she said sternly. "I… Should just go then" Ishu said and walked to his team. "Yeah! And don't come back!" the blonde threw his fist up in the air. "Naruto, why can't I talk to him, according to you?" she asked angrily. "Because he gives me the creeps. Have you seen how he looks at you when you have your back to him? It's like he plans something" he protested.

Sakura made a grunt. "Naruto, of course he is planing. If you are going to make this exam you have to plan strategies" she closed her eyes in annoyance. "No, planing something about you!" Naruto didn't have the time to explain further before Itachi came inside the room. "I congratulate you here that didn't get disqualified. Now it is time for the next part of the exam. On your entry bricks it stands a number. You are paired with the one that has your number backwards. There are two persons that has 11, 22, 33 and so on. If anyone do not have their partner here anymore please come to me or Konan-san. Or you can go to Zetsu-san, he has a complete list of the numbers and names."

The genins immediately took up their bricks and looked at them. Sakura saw she had 25. 'Fun… Now I have to get to ask every person in this room which number they have… My partner might not even be here!' she grunted. "Excuse me, Sakura-chan. What number do you have?" Ishu asked from behind her. "25, you?" "I have 52! Then we are partners!" he beamed.

10 minutes later the new teams were complete. Ishu and Sakura was currently waiting for orders. "Now when everyone have a partner follow me" Itachi said as he opened two giant doors. Once outside they stood by a big mountain. "This the Cave of Diamond Flowers. This is the second part of the exam. You chose one opening and try to get to the middle of the cave. You are allowed to attack anyone that comes in your way. But if you are going to pass this exam you have to have a crystal flower that has the same colour of your hair or eyes. Any questions?"

A boy from Sand raised his hand. "How do we recognise a crystal flower?" he asked. "You'll know when you see it" Itachi chuckled. 'Damn, this can't be good. He chuckled!' Sakura plus all the Uchihas thought.

--

**Hi! The new chapter is done! Don't worry, I'm working on Royal Hearts too!**

**Deidara: Isn't this the first chapter you have finished in the morning, yeah?**

**Oh, yeah… Usually I sit at 2 am and upload my chapters. Ah well!**

**Deidara: When am I going to be in the story again, yeah?**

**You were in it at the beginning! Pein, Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu is the ones that really should be complaining!**

**Kakuzu: Yeah! Why can't I be in the story now when I'm here for only 10 bucks a chapter?! **

**Because you can't be in it every now and then! So shut it!**

**Itachi: Just be quiet and obey her. It's safest for all of us…**

**Kakuzu: What can she do? She's just a little brat from Sweden!**

**Itachi: You fool… --Goes away and hides behind a brick wall—**

**KAKUZU!! YOU BASTARD! –Rips out four of his hearts—MOAHAHAHA!! See you all next time! And please… Give me 10 reviews at least :)**

**Now for my little competition about my next fanfiction! VOTE PEOPLE!!**

**Candidate 1:**

**Elf song **

**Rating: M (probably, not decided for any story) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

Sakura is one of the last elf's alive in a world not to different from our. One day at her graduation from 9th grade she is offered to do a small concert on a night club with her mother's songs! Everything goes well. But what happens after her show? And why have the vampire tribe kidnapped her? Is there anyone she can trust? And why do the vampire's elders want her for themselves?

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Candidate 2:**

**Akatsuki's heiress **

**Rating: T-K +**

**Pairing: Itasaku slight AkatSaku**

Sakura have been living in the Village hidden in the Rain almost her whole life. But now she is coming to Konoha to live with her mother and become a ninja even there. But what happens after Sasuke has gone of to Orochimaru? And why is the Akatsuki there to get her? Will she trust her friends with her secret? Why is it that she's collecting jutsus?

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Candidate 3:**

**Doomsday's weapon is that girl? **

**Rating: M (Language, and blood) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku **

When Naruto and Sakura is of to save Sasuke the Akatsuki follows them. And when they are at Orochimaru's lair the S-class criminals takes our adorable kunochi to use her as their doom's weapon. Inner Sakura is in for hell of a match when Itachi is trying to use the Mangekyuo Sharingan on them and Pein gets scarred. But will she handle all this new things in life? Or will her mind and body brake down when she use her incredible power? Only Akatsuki is there to save her.

**Genre: (Humour/) Romance/ Action**

**Candidate 4:**

**Betrayal is the only thing you can trust**

**Rating: M (language, and possible lemons)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

AU Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke has just graduated from the ninja academy and is put together as a team. Sakura gets specially trained by Tsunade and the other boys train with Jiraya as their free training. But Sakura has a very hard life, her father abuses her and her mother and doesn't tell anyone. But luck there is, Sakura has a friend she has known since she was 8 years and trust him with almost all secrets. Her trust is not returned by him, because he keeps many secrets from her. Why did he do this to her?

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort / Humour**

**Sooooooooooooo… I'm done with this chapter and wants too go to bed. See ya all next time!**

**And VOTE!! 10 reviews until next time!**

**Me!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback/dream_

**"Talking with strong emotion"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Talking flowerlanguage"_

"Dragon communicating by thoughts"

**Me: Hi! I'm back! SHANNARO!!**

**Itachi: Me-san, Tobi wanted you to help him painting a new mask in the living room.**

**Me: Oh!! I got to go! See ya!**

**Itachi: --Releases genjutsu and becomes Deidara— Hehe! Itachi is going to get his ass kicked by that chic when the traps I set up for her explodes! That's my revenge for calling me bimbo!**

**Me: --jumps out of closet-- Deidara… I knew it was you all along…**

**Deidara: No fair! TT.TT You don't own me so you shouldn't know if it was me or not!**

**Me: I'm the author of this story, Dei…**

**Sasori: --Comes in, with burn marks on his clothes—Deidara… Have you accidentally dropped some exploding clay in the living room?**

**Deidara: Oh, shit! –runs as hell, with Sasori after him—**

**Me: --Sweatdrop—Ah, well… better get the story moving!**

**Chapter VII**

**Traumatic experience**

Sakura and Ishu where moving in the cave. Currently they where searching for crystal flowers. His was probably the one that was hardest to find, it had to be black, or red, now when they thought about it. In the cave, it was very bright, for being a cave. Small stones sat in the walls and lit up the path some.

"_Sakura-sama! I'm here!"_ said girl looked up to her right. There, a pink flower hung. The flower looked like a hibiscus but out of the middle long threads with diamond looking stones where hanging. "There! I found a pink one!" she cheered.

Ishu followed her finger that she was pointing with. "Good job, Sakura-chan" he commented. Sakura smiled as she walked up the dark cave wall. Her feet slipped a bit, it was very damp on the stone. When she was standing by the flower she kneeled and hesitated a bit to pick it. _"Is it really ok?"_ she asked worriedly. _"Yes, Sakura-sama! I am certain you will take good care of me!" _it shouted enthusiastically.She giggled a bit before carefully snapping of the stem. "Come on, Sakura-chan! We have to get mine too!" Ishu called from the ground.

Sakura gracefully landed in a crouching position. "Ok, let's go!" she began walking again. Ishu silently strolled after her. "Ishu-san, are you alright? You look tense" she noticed his concentrated visage disappearing. "Yeah, just thinking about the next part of the exam. Itachi is really weird so it will surely be something strange" he missed the amused expression on her face. 'We got to tell Itachi!'

'**Yeah! Ahaha! Poor Ishu, he is going to be ripped to threads!'**

'Uh-huh!' Sakura snickered silently. "Huh? What is it?" Ishu asked confusedly, was the damp air and loss of sunlight beginning too get to her? "No, no, nothing! Wait" she put a hand on his chest as she felt two chakras up ahead, they seemed to be resting. "What?" he peered out into the dark with his state two sharingan activated. "Two chakras ahead. One from Suna and one from Mist" she whispered. "How can you tell?" he was more confused now.

"It deepens on where you have grown up on how your chakra is built. Even if it is just a small difference it can have fatal importance" Sakura narrowed her eyes. The Mist-nin was over genin level, maybe even on the edge of jounin. "Be careful. If we have luck they might just don't give a damn about us" she signalled Ishu to walk forward quietly. They masked their chakra, Sakura flawlessly, of course.

They proceeded carefully, traps might've been set up. Sakura saw the two 'enemies' sitting by a fire, grilling fish. A nearby stream sounded like it was full of happy fishes. 'They're eating… Idiots, it has only been a hour!'

'**Yeah, but no one knows when they will get food again so better take while it's there!'**

Sakura growled at I.S. was so smart for the moment. "We know you're there" the Mist-nin said nonchalantly. Ishu stepped out into the light, "Sorry to disturb you. We where just about to go around you." "'We'? Who else is there?" the blue haired man asked suspiciously. "I am" the Haruno also came out in the vivid spot. "The girl that was first… Haruno Sakura. Why didn't you come out immediately?" he asked, even more suspicion in his voice. "I thought it would be wise to wait and see if you where indeed going to attack us. But my partner here blew my cover" she jerked a thumb in the direction of the Uchiha.

Ishu narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to attack us?" he demanded. "Well, yes…" the Mist-nin said and stood, together with his hesitant partner. "Geera, take care of the girl. I'll take the Uchiha" he took battle position. Sakura did the same, even if she surely didn't have too. That boy seemed to scared to even think rationally. He drew a kunai and held it defensively in front of him.

'**Poor thing. He must be scared, he can't be more than 13.'** Oh, my, God! I.S. held real sympathy in her voice!

Sakura ignored her inner and instead concentrated on her opponents. "Sakura, knock him out. Don't involve in my fight if not necessary" Ishu ordered sternly. She nodded. The Mist-nin attacked him and they fought. "Poor boy, you didn't know what you where getting yourself into when you accepted the invitation to this exam, did you?" the pink haired girl asked in a sugar sweet tone.

Geera shook his head, he was very scared. Scared that this girl in front of him was going to hurt him or something. Sakura quickly got behind him and put her hand on his pressure point. "It will only hurt for a moment…" she mumbled and pressed. The boy fell down on the ground. She quickly gazed where Ishu and the Mist-nin where fighting. Her comrade had several cuts, they weren't that deep. But the other had few wounds, but they where deeper.

Sakura got tired of waiting. This was taking forever, damn it! And she didn't have enormous chakra reserves to heal Ishu either! So, she moved behind the Mist-nin and punched him in the back of his head. He fell limp down on the ground. "I thought I told you to stay out of my fight" the black haired male growled. "You took so much time and got wounded" she stomped up to him and roughly took his arm. She put her hand over his wound and began to heal it. In a few minutes his skin was flawless.

"Good. Now we can move out" Sakura quickly checked if the flower she had picked earlier where in its little box in her shuriken purse on her left hip. She walked to the fire and stomped it out. "Let's go" she said as cheerfully as before.

-- --

They walked down long and dark caverns, following the stream that was going the other way they where heading. _"Sakura-sama… I'm here for your partner to take…"_ a flower directly above them called. "Ishu… I found a black one!" Sakura beamed happily. This wasn't going to take long. Now she just had to ask the flowers where to go and then they will be out of here in no time! Ishu smiled weakly and jumped up to get the black flower.

Ishu came down again and waved the flower a little. "Got it! Now the hard part begins, to find our way to the arena" he said as he turned around and began to walk. "Ok!" Sakura smiled, then her stomach growled. "Um… How long have we been here?" she asked sheepishly. "About four hours. What of it?" "Well, I'm hungry…" her tummy made a sound again to make the point clear.

Ishu just laughed. "Ok, we'll just find a spot where it's open enough, get some fire fuel and catch fish" he smiled and began to walk again. Sakura hurried after him. After ten minutes of searching they found a place where it was dry wood and open space. "You can lit a fire, Ishu. I'll go and catch the fish" she said and seated beside the stream. She let a chakra string hang from two of her fingers, a handy tip from Sasori since fishes think it's food, stupid things.

Sakura felt something pull in her index finger. She flickered it upwards and a small fish followed it up. "Wo ho!" she cheered when it was pulling on her other finger. Two minutes later she had five fishes ready to be grilled. She carried them to the fire where Ishu sat. "Wow, that was fast!" he said. "Thanks. Here" she gave him a fish on a stick. "Thank you" he smiled a bit wryly.

Sakura waited impatiently for her fish to be grilled. She didn't want it burnt so after five minutes, it was done. Her teeth hungrily sunk down in it and chewed quickly. Ishu laughed at her. "What?" she asked angrily. "You look funny" he said with a grin. "Yeah, yeah…" she muttered and returned back to her food.

--

After half a hour Sakura was full and happy. This was getting very exciting. Not only where they (probably) a few hours from the exit, but they had a place guaranteed at the third round of the exam! If something unexpected didn't happen, that is. And knowing Itachi is the probation officer didn't help either…

Sakura kneeled by the cold stream and cleaned her hands, Ishu right beside her. She felt some kind of aura around him by the moment. And it didn't make her feel all to good. She decided to ignore it as she bent down to drink. Her pink bangs touched the surface as her hand came down and scooped up a small amount of water. Her mouth welcomed the cold liquid after no drinking for six hours.

Ishu leaned back. He had already satisfied his thirst, in his throat. He had planned something else than just finding the flowers with his gorgeous partner. She had been really tempting, yet innocence. She had talked so casually with him and the other Uchiha that other ninja didn't really see as normal people, they where from a powerful clan after all. He smirked when she sat up. This was it.

Sakura wiped the water around her mouth away. She was about to turn to Ishu when she got pushed down on the ground. She let out a yelp and stared up at the Uchiha. "I-Ishu-san, w-what are you d-doing?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear. "Is it really that hard to figure out?" he whispered huskily against her right ear. "I-Ishu! Stop it!" she cried when his hand ripped of her green shirt, exposing her black bra. Her powers seemed to be drained. Her arms felt so weak, the weights seemed so unbearably heavy.

Ishu kissed her neck, his lips and tongue was feverishly hot. His hand that wasn't holding her down gripped around one of her plump breasts. Sakura let out a cry when he began to massage it, if it could be called that. He took out a kunai and brought it to her shorts. The sharp edge cut the material easily, but it also cut her hip. The fabric quickly got tossed to the side. Ishu took off his own blue Uchiha shirt. "Ishu! Stop!" Sakura pleaded when his hand made its way down her stomach.

Ishu's lips was close to her birthmark. Sakura's eyes opened wide once again. That was her way out of here. Her birthmark. 'Please… God, let him touch me there!' she prayed in mind. And her pray got granted. His lips came down and sucked on her burning mark.

And she screamed.

A scream of intense pain. Like it was an animal being ripped to threads. No, it sounded more painful. The earth screamed out in pain it seemed. It began to shake. But Sakura's screams didn't stop. It echoed at the walls, spreading through the cave. No one could escape the sound of pain. Not only was it her pain, it was the elements pain too.

The earth shook more and more. Flowers began to wrap around the confused Uchiha. He got thrown away from the horror filled Sakura. She weakly got up. Her eyes flowed with tears. The pain didn't go away, it had only subsided a bit. Her legs where trembling, like her. Her lips shook and her heart ached. It was beating so fast and hard she thought it might rip through her ribcage.

Sakura turned and ran, leaving the Uchiha to whatever fate he had. She didn't care about her clothes, she couldn't wear them either way. The wound in her hip was bleeding but she didn't care. Her high ninja boots made little sound as her feet hit the ground. She wanted too run faster, to come to Itachi faster. The weights where making themselves reminded again as they made her legs heavy. But she didn't care.

'Where is he? Where is Itachi?' Sakura cried in her mind. _"Sakura-sama. Here… turn left here"_ a flower said, the pain could be heard in its voice. She complied and ran. _"Left again…"_ the same flower whispered. The pink haired girl didn't have the energy to run anymore. She leaned against the dark wall. "Where is he?" she asked again, desperately. _"Sakura-sama… He is about one hour away if you walk"_ the flower said, determined to get its queen, or goddess, to where she was safe.

Sakura looked down on her wound. "If I call a dragon?" she asked with half lidded eyes, the loss of blood began to get to her. _"Ten minutes if you call on Sumiyaka (speed)…"_ the flower advised. The girl took blood and drew a line in her hand. After the needed handsigns she mumbled the jutsu. A poof and a blue and slim dragon stood in front of her. "Sakura-sama, are you alright?" the dragon asked.

Sakura's eyes where dimmed. "Take me to Itachi… I want to be with him…" she pleaded. _"Turn right, right, left and right. Then you should find the door that leads to Itachi-sama"_ the flower instructed the dragon that had scooped Sakura up in his strong arms. "Thank you, for taking care of Sakura-sama" Sumiyaka nodded in thanks. He lifted off the ground and began to fly.

Sumiyaka was the fastest dragon, after Crystal and Memory. But they wouldn't fit in here so he was the obvious chose if you wanted to travel fast and without being noticed. That was his special ability, become invisible. He didn't travel as fast as he is capable of, he had too be careful with Sakura. He turned left. There, only turn right next time and they will be by the doors. But as he was going too turn right the last time he hit something. He let out a pained cry and disappeared in a poof.

Sakura gasped when she hit the ground. Blood came from her stomach and out through her mouth. "Sumiyaka?" she whispered, even if she knew he had been released. She had got more wounds, this time on her arm and the side of her forehead. Her eyes searched for something that had stopped her dragon. There it was, a barrier. She got up at even more unsteady legs than before.

"_Sakura-sama! Show me the barrier!"_ the flower in her shuriken pouch said eagerly. That one must be young…

Sakura trembled after the small box and pulled it out. She opened the lid and the flower could 'see' the barrier. _"Ha! I took it away!"_ it chimed as the chakra wall disappeared. The girl walked slowly and saw the doors up ahead. 'Itachi is on the other side…' she smiled weakly. Her steps became a bit more rapid but the happy expression on her face got wiped away when she thought about who else would be there. The rookie 9. Hopefully, she might be before them.

The doors where gigantic. Sakura weakly put her hand on the handle. She didn't even need to push down, her weights did that for her. The doors opened and light swallowed her. Her eyes searched the big arena. Surprised and shocked looks came on her. "Sakura?" Tsunade came against said girl.

"T-Tsunade-sama…" Sakura stammered, she hadn't remembered she was crying until now. The Hokage came up to her apprentice and put her hands on the girls shoulders. "Sakura, what's wrong? And why are you half naked?" Tsunade demanded to know. Sakura didn't say anything, she just hugged her mentor and pressed her head against the large chest, just like a child do to its mother. "Is there a problem?"

Itachi came walking. He had seen the tears and scared expression on his students face. That strange tugging at his heart was back. The fact that she was crying tore on his inside. Sakura stared at him. She had been told by him that she couldn't act like she knew him well at the exams. **'Why the hell is she half-naked? If that Ishu did something to her I'm going to kill him!'** I.I. said as he waved his fists in the air. Itachi silently agreed.

Sakuras quivering body went limp in Tsunades arms. "She passed out, probably from emotional exhaustion and blood-loss" she muttered to Itachi. "I will take her to the hospital wing" he said and lifted the girl up. She snuggled into him with tears still running down her porcelain face, mixed with blood from her forehead. The Hokage walked after him.

They passed a few rooms, in the one before the hospital the Akatsuki (A/N: I just calls them that as a collection name) where sitting. "Itachi, what happened to Sakura-chan?" Konan asked worriedly. "I don't know. We'll ask her when she wakes up" Itachi said sternly. "Is Sakura-chan hurt? Can kunochis really wear that little without getting cold? Why is Sakura-chan bleeding? Why-" "Tobi. Shut the fuck up!" Hidan smacked the younger boy on the head. "WAAH!! Sakura-chan is hurt and all you do is too hit Tobi?" the persons that had heard was shocked, Tobi was observant and serious!

Realising that Itachi and Tsunade already was in the hospital wing they hurried after. The Hokage was currently leaning over Sakura with green chakra surrounding her hand. She held it over the girls hip as the wound healed. "This was not made in a fight. An enemy wouldn't be able to slash such a long scratch on her… And the bruises… I doubt an enemy would grope his opponent" she spat right out to no one.

The Akatsuki stiffed and gaped. Then Konan started too throw a taunt room. "WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT BASTARD DO TO HER?! I'LL FUCKING RIP HIS FUCKING LUNGS OUT AND STICK THEM BACK IN HIS THROAT!!" she continued screaming like crazy until Pein put a hand in front of her mouth. "I understand you are angry, Konan, but… We all are" he let go of her. Even if her anger hadn't subsided yet she didn't scream. "I'm going to make sure **someone isn't going to have babies…**" she muttered darkly. Then the men covered their ears upon hearing what she was going to do with her paper.

A small moan of displeasure came from Sakura as her eyes opened. They roamed over the familiar faces until she saw red sharingan_. "Itachi…"_ she whispered, in the language she had been born to understand.

Itachi couldn't make out what she said. She was talking in flower language again. Damn, he hated that language. One word in that language could mean a whole sentence, or more. It was so annoying… His thoughts was broken once again when Sakura let out a painful cry as she gripped her neck. Her body twisted and turned around in the sheets. "Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Konan reached out and took the girls shoulder.

Another painful cry. Sakura slapped Konan's hand away. "It… B-burns…" she managed out. "What is burning, Sakura?" Tsunade touched her students pleasure mark. Another scream. "Kaa-san… Kaa-san… It hurts… Too-san… take it away…" she hissed out. "Take it away… It hurts so much" she began to cry. "Sakura, what hurts?" Itachi asked. "It burns… Everything burns…"

With one swift movement Itachi took Sakura's hand away from her birthmark and put his own there instead. Her squirming immediately stopped and her eyes became half lidded. She let out a small moan unconsciously. "Sakura, are you alright now?" he asked and saw her nod. He removed his hand and glanced at the Akatsuki and Tsunade. They got the wink and left the room, even if it was against their will.

Itachi turned to his angel again. "Sakura, what the hell happened?" he had the urge to scream but let it become a mere swear. She just shook her head. "Sakura. Tell me" he said sternly. Her eyes glazed over with some kind of invisible membrane. "He tried to rape me…" her voice was so low he almost couldn't hear. "He **What**?" the Uchiha activated his sharingan in anger, letting them bleed red. "He tried to rape me…" she repeated.

"Why?" Itachi demanded. "I don't know…" Sakura sobbed and gripped at the sheet under her. "When?" he asked. "About a hour ago…" she clenched harder. "Where?" was he playing the when-who-where-how game? "By a river…" "How?" yes, he was definitely doing it… "He… I don't know…"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously. "**Sakura…**" he hissed. "I SAID I DON'T KNOW!! WHY DO YOU TRY TO MAKE ME REMEMBER?!" Sakura screamed as she cried more. "I'm trying to understand why he did it" Itachi said. "Oh, is it so hard to understand? He wanted to fuck me! That's all there is to the story!" she yelled at him. "Sakura, tell me what he did to you" he glared at her. "GET OUT!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"

Even if Itachi didn't show it, those words affected him very much. But he would never commit that. "**Tell me what he did to you**" he hissed and grabbed her arm. "And I say GET OUT!!" Sakura screamed once again. The prodigy let go of her and walked out, very calmly for such a situation.

Outside the Akatsuki was waiting. "How is she? We heard a lot of screaming" Konan's eyes glistered with worry. "She is in an emotionally confused state. It would be best if we let her calm down, before we confront her again" Itachi continued to glare with his sharingan. "Where is Tsunade?" he asked sternly. "S-she went to get K-Kakashi and I-Ishu…" Deidara stammered, no one knows how the Uchiha will react now. To their fear he just walked on, a very bad sign from him.

--

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Tsunade was currently holding Ishu by his collar against a wall. "I don't know what you are talking about, Tsunade-sama" he said nonchalantly. "Don't know, my ass! If you didn't do anything then please explain to me why she came in here half naked, wounded and scared to death!" she yelled.

"I honestly didn't do anything to her" Ishu said. "I heard and think different…" it was Itachi's dangerous low voice that sounded. The younger Uchiha visibly stiffed. "Sakura-san told me herself you tried to rape her. Why?" Itachi glared with his strong sharingan. "Why, you ask? What if I just felt for it? I'm an Uchiha, we get what we want, when we want" Ishu smirked but coughed when he got pressed harder against the stone wall behind him.

Tsunades eyes gleamed with utter hate. "I swear, if you hadn't been an Uchiha I would've killed you right now" she sneered and threw him away effortlessly. "How is she?" she asked. "She is confused and scared. We better let her calm down before we-"

"TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN!!" Naruto, the hyper-active blonde, came bouncing. "**What?**" Tsunade hissed. "I made it, I made it! Is Teme here yet? Or Sakura-chan?" he hadn't taken notice of the Hokages irritated tone. "Sasuke isn't here yet. Sakura-san is in the hospital" Itachi said in the place of his boss, that angrily stomped off. "WHAT?! SAKURA-CHAN IS IN THE HOSPITAL?!"

Itachi let out an irritated sigh. "Yes" he simply stated. "Why?!" Naruto cried. "Not in your business" the static man growled. "NOT MY BUSINESS?! SHE IS MY TEAMMATE!!" the annoyed blonde yelled. "She is in no condition to speak with anyone right now" the even more annoyed blackette glared. "O-ok…"

Suddenly Sasuke barged through the doors with his partner hanging around his arm, Yamanaka Ino. "Get off me" he growled. "But Sasuke-kun! I'm scared!" she said. "Idiot, there's nothing to be scared of here" he snapped angrily. He pushed her away and walked too his real team mate. "Dobe, nii-san" he said. "Teme, Sakura-chan is in the hospital!" Naruto immediately shot out. "Oh, did she get a bruise when she fell?"

To Sasuke's surprise his brother didn't wear his mask, nor did he show he was amused. He looked… Angry? "That isn't quite the case, ototo-**chan**" Itachi turned and walked to and office that was for the officers.

"Hey, what's with him?" Naruto asked. "Dunno. Let's go get Sakura" Sasuke said as he walked where he thought the hospital should be. "But your brother said she wasn't well" the blonde protested. "Shut up, Naruto. It's probably just a scratch" the Uchiha glared as he walked past the Akatsuki. "Hey! You can't go in there!" Konan said but it was to late.

Sasuke slammed to door open and was met with a scene he hadn't expected. Sakura was sitting on Tsunade's lap with her head buried in the Hokages chest. "Sasuke, Naruto, get out" she just said while keeping her student from looking at them, she would probably be shaken up now when she was starting to calm down. Damn those Uchiha for being so much alike. "What happened to her?" Naruto immediately asked. "**Get out**" she repeated.

Sakura started shaking more. _"I said such mean things to him…"_ she whispered. "Sakura, it's alright. Don't cry anymore. Sasuke and Naruto, **get the fuck out.** It's an **order**" Tsunade demanded. The two boys did so. _"I screamed at him when he tried to help me…"_ the pinkette said. Tsunade had no idea of what the girl was saying but tried to comfort her anyway.

-- Ten hours later

The genins that was participating in the exam was lined up on a big arena where statues of the Hokages where placed. Some had just barely made it but more than half hadn't come. Leaving 20 competitors left. Sakura was standing with her team mates, as far away from Ishu as possible. Naruto and Sasuke had been smart not to ask what had happened, although the blonde had been close to it several times.

"Now the real second round of the exam is going to start" as Itachi said that mumbles and gasps filled the room. "You will fight each other. And the one to fight you is the one you trusted the most in the cave, your partner" he smirked when he saw the shocked looks. "Now, number 10 and 01, please step forward."

Kiba with Akamaru stepped up and a ninja from Amega. "The rest of you may go up on the grandstands. You have two minutes to prepare" Itachi said to Kiba and the Amega-nin. They obeyed and walked up the stairs. (Now I'm just writing results for the Konoha 12 + Ishu's team 'til Sakura is fighting).

Kiba vs. Amega-nin: Kiba.

Uchiha Kiwi vs. Suna-nin: Suna-nin.

Ino vs. Sasuke: Sasuke (Ino just stood there and looked like some kind of slut, trying to seduce Sasuke).

Chouji vs. Suna-nin: Chouji

Neji vs. Naruto: Naruto

TenTen vs. Amega-nin: TenTen

Rock Lee vs. Uchiha Daye: Daye

Hinata vs. Shino: Hinata

Now it was time for Sakura too fight. Her throat had been dried more and more for every fight. When Itachi had called her number she thought she was about to faint. She slowly got down the stairs, but it seemed too quick for her. Her eyes raised from the ground in slow motion. And when they met with the sight of the Uchiha, she became furious.

No one had the rights to do that to her. Not an Uchiha, not anyone. No one have rights to do that to anyone!

With furious steps Sakura stomped up to her place in front of Ishu. "You may begin" Itachi said with completely unfazed voice and face. None of the competitors moved. Then the Uchiha drew a kunai and threw it at the girl. She swiftly caught it and threw it in the ground below him.

The earth cracked and made a huge cliff. "Is that all you can do?" Ishu taunted. "No" an ice cold reply came from behind. 'When did she make a clone?' his eyes widened as he turned. The clone pushed a spot in his stomach, which made him cough up blood. His body hit the ground and the cracking sound from the earth was heard again.

Sakura made quick handseals. "Katon: Gokakyuu!" she whispered and her chest got a big deal bigger and then the flames erupted from her mouth, heading for the laying Ishu. "I missed…" she hissed. When the smoke cleared she saw him coming at her from behind. He had the sharingan on…

"_Come, come… I will lead you to hell"_ Sakura whispered huskily. She caught his fist and threw him at the stonewall. He didn't hit it hard because he made several flips and pushed against it with his feats. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Ishu yelled and several missiles of fire shot against her.

A gasp left Sakuras lips as they hit her and sent her crashing into the wall. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto tried to jump down but Kakashi caught his collar. "This is her fight" he simply stated.

As the smoke cleared Sakura stood on shaky legs, her hand grasping on the burning mark on her belly. _"Come, come… I will take you to hell!"_ when her eyes lifted they where black, and a hint of insanity glinted deep down. A wicked smile graced her mouth as blood flowed down her chin.

"STOP THE FIGHT!!" Tsunade yelled. The startled chunnins and jonins jumped down on the arena and all tried to grab the girl. But Sakura avoided them all and raised her fist. "Rensei Genkotsu (Drilling Fist)" she said as chakra swirled around her arm, forming a drill. She never made it to her goal.

Itachi pushed her pressure point and put his arms around her as she fell down. "Damn it…" he whispered. "W-What happened…?" Sakura mumbled as she looked at the unconscious Ishu, he had fainted from fright. "Better hold Inner in check" the man holding her stated lowly. "DAMN IT!!" she suddenly outburst. "I wanted to kill him!" she glared at him as she stood. If it hadn't been for Itachi she would've been beating the crap out of him.

"I declare Haruno Sakura the winner of this match" Itachi announced. Cheers where heard, especially from Naruto and Lee. With a dark grunt Sakura jumped up on the grandstand. "You are so full of youthfulness! And Beauty, Sakura-san!" the green jump-suit wearing man said as he cried rivers of happiness. "Hn" the Haruno grunted as she sat down against the wall.

Kakashi stood in front of her. "Sakura, you should get that wound cheeked up" he said, it was probably best not to ask her about the strange transform. She was normal now, but… "It's nothing. I can take this. Ah, the fucker had needles in the damn fire…" she said. Her hands began to pluck the small metal things. "Doesn't that hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it does. But never mind…" Sakura answered without looking up. "You where pretty good, for a weakling" she stiffened at the commentary. She gaze lifted and met Sasuke's smirking face. "You know, if Itachi-san hadn't stopped me, blood and flesh would've splashed over the walls and over your pretty face. And don't disturb me" she glared and went back to her needle plucking. "Don't try to act though, it won't help anyway."

That's it. "Sasuke, shut the fuck up or I will make sure **someone will never have babies…**" Sakura glared angrily. Sasuke immediately turned away and got pale. With a smirk the girl continued to pull out the needles from her skin. "Sakura-chan, why don't you ask Tsunade-obaa-chan to heal it?" Naruto asked. "No, I can do it myself" she focused healing chakra into her wound and it slowly merged together. "You can heal?"

Sakura didn't raise her gaze. "Yes, I have been reading some books…"

**-- **

**Hello! I'm done! Here in Sweden it's so damn warm I woke up 8.02 in the morning on a Saturday (Or is it sunday?)!! Uhhhhhh… I feel that school is emptying my brain now when it's just one normal week left… And I have a cold (sniff).**

**Deidara: Poor you, Me-chan, yeah! By the way, yeah, brush your hair a little…**

**That's what I get when I work so hard to update?! You damn bastard!**

**Sasori: Deidara, watch what you say.**

**Deidara: That comes from an old puppet, yeah!**

**Sasori: I'll show you old!**

**Hey! Stop it!**

**Well, see ya all next time and don't forget to **_**VOTE!! And review!**_

**Candidate 1:**

**Elf song **

**Rating: M (probably, not decided for any story) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

Sakura is one of the last elf's alive in a world not to different from our. One day at her graduation from 9th grade she is offered to do a small concert on a night club with her mother's songs! Everything goes well. But what happens after her show? And why have the vampire tribe kidnapped her? Is there anyone she can trust? And why do the vampire's elders want her for themselves?

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Candidate 2:**

**Akatsuki's heiress **

**Rating: T-K +**

**Pairing: Itasaku slight AkatSaku**

Sakura have been living in the Village hidden in the Rain almost her whole life. But now she is coming to Konoha to live with her mother and become a ninja even there. But what happens after Sasuke has gone of to Orochimaru? And why is the Akatsuki there to get her? Will she trust her friends with her secret? Why is it that she's collecting jutsus?

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Candidate 3:**

**Doomsday's weapon is that girl? **

**Rating: M (Language, and blood) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku **

When Naruto and Sakura is of to save Sasuke the Akatsuki follows them. And when they are at Orochimaru's lair the S-class criminals takes our adorable kunochi to use her as their doom's weapon. Inner Sakura is in for hell of a match when Itachi is trying to use the Mangekyuo Sharingan on them and Pein gets scarred. But will she handle all this new things in life? Or will her mind and body brake down when she use her incredible power? Only Akatsuki is there to save her.

**Genre: (Humour/) Romance/ Action**

**Candidate 4:**

**Betrayal is the only thing you can trust**

**Rating: M (language, and possible lemons)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

AU Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke has just graduated from the ninja academy and is put together as a team. Sakura gets specially trained by Tsunade and the other boys train with Jiraya as their free training. But Sakura has a very hard life, her father abuses her and her mother and doesn't tell anyone. But luck there is, Sakura has a friend she has known since she was 8 years and trust him with almost all secrets. Her trust is not returned by him, because he keeps many secrets from her. Why did he do this to her?

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort / Humour**

**And just so you know, I don't mind any fanart**

'**Til next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hiya! This is Me-chan calling! I'm done with yet another chapie! **

**Deidara: Aren't you going to say something, yeah?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I don't own Naruto or any of the character from the manga/ani… Hey! You tricked me!**

**Deidara: What, yeah?**

**Me: Now when I was so happy you tricked me! UUUHHHAAA!!**

**Deidara: Don't cry, please. yeah!**

**Sasori: Deidara, what did you do with Me-chan?**

**Deidara: Oh shit, yeah!**

**Chapter VIII**

**Explanations**

Sakura was currently standing in a private room with Tsunade and Itachi, getting the scold of her life. "Sakura! I couldn't believe you let Inner take over like that!" the Hokage yelled. "I've told you, it isn't Inner!" the pinkette yelled right back. "Then what is it?! You said the last time I asked you it had something with Inner to do!"

"Inner is controlled by a grief-spirit that want revenge, or want to live again. And then it take over me! Inner is the link between the spirit world and my mind!" Sakura cried out, throwing her fists up in the air. "Then it was Inner!" Tsunade shouted. "No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"Ladies, that is not important by the moment" Itachi said, annoyance clearly heard. The women glared at each other. "I have no interest in discussing that matter any further. The importance lays in how we can keep this from happening" he sighed. Tsunade crossed her arms in thinking. "We will have to kill this Inner" she said sternly. "What?" Sakura could just gape. Her mentor was taking own decisions in how to kill a part of her, a part that is the most precious friend she had ever had.

Tsunade frowned. "You heard" she glared at Sakura. "Tsunade-sama, this is MY mind. MY other side! I can't just go and kill the only friend that has stayed by my side no matter what!" the outraged Haruno wanted to scream with everything she had but didn't. "Sakura, this is for the safety of the village! Don't selfish!" the Hokage yelled. "I THINK I DESERVE IT FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!!"

**'Saku-chan, if it's necessary I can agree to being killed…'**

'NO!! I'M NOT LOSING ANYONE AGAIN! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!!'

'**Calm down, Saku-chan!'**

'DON'T JUST COME AND SAY YOU ARE OK WITH DYING!!'

"Don't just say you want to leave me…" Sakura started to cry. Inner was precious to her. Just like Itachi, Naruto and Tsunade. But she wasn't willing to let her other side die because they would be safe. She just couldn't do that to the one that had been there for her, her entire life.

'**Outer, comfort her, damn it!'** I.I yelled.

'What can I say? I can't just say "You will have to give up your best friend for the villages safety, the village you hate"!'

**'Stop making everything so hard! Say you have an Inner too!'**

'No.'

'**Why not?!'**

'It will be strange…'

**'What? To let go of your Uchiha-pride for a few seconds?!'**

Itachi growled at his Inner. He was so irritating. If his and Sakura's Inner was anything alike, he wondered how she could worship it so much. "Sakura, calm down" he said, making an effort to sound nice (He is still pissed off at Ishu). "No, you don't know how it is to lose everyone precious to you…" she shook her head furiously as she hugged herself.

With a low growl Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Crying isn't helping either," he turned to Tsunade, "is there no way to seal the pathway?" Sakura stares at him in bewilderment. "I don't know. There is a complicated jutsu that can seal away a part of someone's mind. But it takes weeks to prepare it and major chakra resources to do it. I do not think Sakura's body can handle that" the blonde said stubbornly. "The best thing is that we kill it."

Sakura was boiling. "Tsunade-sama. If you want to get rid of Inner then you have to kill me too. She is half me! The other side of me! You can't take away one side without taking away the other!" she glared with ice-cold green eyes. "So you say that if we kill Inner, we will kill you too?" Tsunade asked with a frown. "Yes. Even if I don't die, I will be a half person! I won't be able to use my bloodline either!" the Haruno snapped. "It's a danger to the village!"

"That's not what you said to my kaa-chan and OTOO-SAN!!" Sakura shot back. It was unfair that she, the one that wasn't Hokage, would have to kill herself! "Your father was the Hokage!" Tsunade where red in the face. "AND I'M HIS DAUGHTER!!" Unable to control her anger she took out a scroll and was about to open it when Itachi grabbed her arm. "Sakura. This technique is for serious battles, not taking your anger out" he stated. "Let go off me, or I'll never let you into my house again."

'It's not like I couldn't sneak in.'

'**If you do that, sneak into her bedroom!'** Inner Itachi smirked smugly.

Itachi let go of her hand when she bent over and threw up some kind of white substance. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Tsunade yelled when Sakura's hair became brown in the tops. "A-After-effect… I dry out every time I use my bloodline" she stood up again. "And what the fuck is that?" the Hokage pointed at the white liquid on the floor. "Flower juice. It can heal every kind of injury and purify poison. A part of my _bloodline_."

Ignoring Tsunade's growling, Sakura walked out to the hospital wing. Her gaze where hold straight forward. "Hi, Sakura-san!" Lee said from one of the beds_. "What?"_ she hissed dangerously. "What was that, Sakura-san? I don't think I could hear you clearly" he said as he cleaned his ear from wax. She just went on.

When she came out in the room between the hospital and the arena, Deidara where trying to blow Tobi up. "COME BACK HERE, YEAH!!" he yelled. "It wasn't Tobi's fault!" the masked man cried. _"Just sit down and shut up!!" _Sakura snapped, even though they couldn't understand, they did. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" Konan asked. "Just leave me alone" the pinkette glared.

-- 5 hour later

Sakura sat in her house. She had been transported there by Kakashi after Naruto and Sasuke had been checked up. In front of her she had one of her clan scrolls and a cup of hot tea.

'_The pathway between the spirit world and the Haruno's mind can not be closed, or sealed. It will kill the Haruno and cause a natural disturbance. The landscape within a 200 kilometres radius will be destroyed by either earthquakes, tsunamis, wind or lava and magma welling up. It is an after-effect of the enormous tension and release of Spirit power. _

_However, the Haruno can make an agreement with a demon, or a high spirit, to guard the pathway. This can be done in a clan-temple, mostly the Uchiha temple. Then either a raven-demon or a diseased Uchiha is the most common demons or spirits appearing and offering their services._

_Even the Hyuuga—_

Sakura jumped when the door was shut roughly in the hall. She turned around as soft steps walked against the kitchen. "Welcome home…" she said as Itachi appeared. "Hn" was his _polite_ reply. He just walked to his room. The pinkette turned her gaze to the floor, shame washing over her. She had been so mean to him back at the exams, when he had probably been stressed and over-worked. He hadn't had that much time over to train her this week, since he had the arrange of the exams on his shoulders. 'No wonder those lines in his face has been bigger… DAMN IT!! I'm such an idiot…'

'**Then go and apologise!'**

'Why would I do that?'

'**Because you feel ashamed!'**

'Ok, ok! I'll do it…' Sakura was most displeased with giving in to Inner so fast, but she couldn't argue against that! She stood and walked to the counter where the pot with tea was placed. She took out a new cup and filled it. Then she took a small plate as to hold the cup since it was surprisingly hot.

Sakura took a breath and walked down the corridor to Itachi's room. She raised her hand and knocked very softly, in case he had already fallen asleep. She heard a silent 'come in'. Her cold hand turned the handle and she walked in. Her face got a small frown.

The room was clean, as always. But not as clean as it used to be. Some papers and scrolls laid across the one desk to the left of the window. The window was from across the door and had a view over the mountain side. A closet stood next to the desk, clothes had carelessly been thrown over its one open door.

Then there was the bed (and the nightstand). It was comfy (she knew because she had tested it) and wide, just like her own. But what made her frown was that Itachi was sitting with his bare back to her, reading a notepad with some kind of notes, and he looked unusually tense. "Shouldn't you rest?" Sakura asked, her frown deepening. "Should not you be reading?" he shot right back at her.

Sakura sighed. "I just wanted to apologise for being so mean to you today. I am sorry" she admitted, setting the tea on the nightstand. "Apology accepted" he muttered as he turned the side he had been reading on. His shoulders was stiff, she could see it on how he took the notepad closer to him and then reached to turn the page.

And Sakura, being the impulsive and bold student, crept on the bed and stood on her knees behind Itachi. Her palms settled on his shoulders and his muscles rippled due to her cold skin. Her fingers started to knead his shoulders as she scuffed closer to him to get a better grip. "What are you doing?" he asked as he lowered the paper he was holding, enjoying the attention she gave him.

"Massaging you, what else?" she answered to the obvious question. "Why?" Itachi closed his eyes. "Because you are very tense, and that's not good" she gently said. Her digits found several knots and they worked to untie them. He relaxed under her touch and lowered his head slightly. When she couldn't find any more bumps, she went to his back. Her palms had been warmed up by his hot body (A/N: and then I mean in more than one way XD).

Sakura pressed a spot in-between his spine and shoulder blade, making him let out a half-moan, half-sigh. Smiling, she continued to press tense spots on his back. When he was totally relaxed she was about to creep off the bed when Itachi grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned to look at him. "What?" she asked. He didn't say anything, just sat there and examined her hand.

Suddenly a frown appeared on Itachi's handsome face. "What happens to you every time you use your blood line?" he wondered, his voice completely serious. "I'm like a flower, I dry out" Sakura whispered, her head lowering. "So you dry out…? And what does it take for you to…" he got cut off. "About one day to gather the water. But…" she didn't continue, but her cheeks got red.

"But, what?" Itachi demanded. "But if amalesuckatmybirthmarkIwillgatherthewaterinafewminutes!" Sakura drew in a sharp breath, hoping he didn't hear. But he did. "Is that so?" he whispered and fingered the area around her birthmark. "Y-Yes…" she stammered. Her cheeks became even more red when he leaned against her. "W-What are you doing?" she whimpered when his lips crashed down on her neck.

Sakura moaned uncontrollably as Itachi continued his assault on her pleasure mark. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she desperately tried to get more. He noticed that her hair had the pink colour back at the tips, but he didn't want to stop. Her skin tasted to good. He pulled her onto his lap, so that she was straddling his hips, giving himself better access.

"I-Itachi… M-more…" Sakura whispered between her heavy breaths. She bent her head and laid it on Itachi's shoulders. His hand snaked under her shirt and stroke her stomach. His fingers soon found her breasts and gently cupped one of them. At that motion Sakura stiffened and despite the unbelievable sensation she was given. A picture of Ishu imprinted itself before her inner eye and she suddenly hugged the Uchiha closer.

Itachi, who had a vague idea of her sudden stillness, slowly withdrew his hand from under her shirt and instead wrapped it around her waist. His mouth left her neck and travelled to her cheek. "What's the matter, Tenshi?" he asked lowly with a very small hint of concern. "I… I'm sorry. It's just that… that the picture of Ishu keeps popping up in my mind:.." she whispered.

The sudden intensity in Itachi's chakra didn't escape Sakura and she whimpered. The small plant in the window grew and seemed to be ready to shot out and protect her. "It's alright Tenshi… I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered and nuzzled her neck. "If I thought you would, I wouldn't let you in my house" she smiled weakly and made an effort to stand up. But she couldn't go far before she was pulled down again. "W-What are you doing?!"

"You're sleeping here" it was not a suggestion, it was an order. "O-Ok…" Sakura blushed when he laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Good night, Itachi" said she. "Good night, Tenshi" he mumbled and once more nuzzled her neck. With a smile on her lips, Sakura fell asleep.

--

The following day Sakura was training with her team. Or rather; she tried. Naruto was bugging her about what happened the day before and Sasuke stared at her. It's not easy to train when one of these things happen, but both at the same time?! If this continued Sakura would not have any energy left to the festival on the evening.

"Oh, by the way, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes. "What?" she sighed. "Do you want to go with me, teme and the others to the festival tonight? I would have asked you earlier, but the chunnin-exams took up all space in my brain" the blonde had über cute eyes.

As if on cue, a lollipop-man jumped out of the bushes and tackled Sakura to the ground. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tobi yelled happily. Naruto and Sasuke could've sworn that they saw small hearts coming from the boy. He nuzzled Sakura's chest. "Tobi! Not here!" she scolded. The rest of the men wondered why she said 'not here'…

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan is going to the festival with Tobi, right?!" Tobi cried out of his one-eye-holed mask. "I promised you last week, didn't I?" Sakura smiled warmly and kissed him on his cheek. One could see the red under his mask. "Sorry, Naruto. I promised my friends I'd go with them."

Tobi turned and an evil glint was visible from his eye-hole as he looked at Naruto. The blonde shuddered. "What's up with that look, lollipop-teme?!" he glared and stomped up to the said boy. "And how dare you touch Sakura-chan like that?!" "Sakura-chan is not your Sakura-chan!" Tobi protested. The two started to fight in a very childish way.

"It's true I'm not Naruto's, but I have someone I belong to. So stop fighting" they did so, but only out of chock. "WHAT?!" They yelled at the same time. "I said I belong to someone. End of story" Sakura blinked when another body crashed down on her, soon followed by another. "HI SAKURA-CHAN!!" the two on top of her shouted. The crushed girl looked up and saw Deidara and Konan beaming at her. "C-Can't… B-b-b-b-reath…" she coughed out. The two jumped of her.

"Who the hell are you? And weren't you on the chunnin exams?" Naruto scratched his head. "Oh yeah! The loudmouthed whiskers-kid!" Konan hid her smirk when the blonde flamed up. "What the hell?! You old baa-baa-that-want-to-look-younger-with-too-much-make-up!" a vein popped up on her forehead. "BAA-BAA?! I'M JUST 24, DAMN IT!!" yelled Konan as loud as she could.

And so they went on until the training was over and it was time to prepare for the Cherry blossom festival. Or as all of Sakura's admirers said; the Sakura-festival.

--

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm done now! And I'm sorry it took so long time!**

**Sasori: --Glares at YOU—Do not try to make her upset. I may kill you for it.**

**Me: Sasori! Don't scare my readers!**

**Sasori: If they cause you trouble, they are not worthy to be your readers.**

**Me: How can you be so rude?**

**Sasori: I don't care what they think.**

**Me: Stupid puppet! Well, I care of what you think, so please leave a nice comment! Hey where is Sasori?**

**Sasori: --In a dark corner—She called me stupid puppet…**

**Me: Ah! I'm so sorry, Saso-chun!**

**Don't forget to VOTE!!**

**Candidate 1:**

**Elf song**

**Rating: M (probably, not decided for any story) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

Sakura is one of the last elf's alive in a world not to different from our. One day at her graduation from 9th grade she is offered to do a small concert on a night club with her mother's songs! Everything goes well. But what happens after her show? And why have the vampire tribe kidnapped her? Is there anyone she can trust? And why do the vampire's elders want her for themselves?

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Candidate 2:**

**Akatsuki's heiress **

**Rating: T-K +**

**Pairing: Itasaku slight AkatSaku**

Sakura have been living in the Village hidden in the Rain almost her whole life. But now she is coming to Konoha to live with her mother and become a ninja even there. But what happens after Sasuke has gone of to Orochimaru? And why is the Akatsuki there to get her? Will she trust her friends with her secret? Why is it that she's collecting jutsus?

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Candidate 3:**

**Doomsday's weapon is that girl? **

**Rating: M (Language, and blood) **

**Pairing: ItaSaku **

When Naruto and Sakura is of to save Sasuke the Akatsuki follows them. And when they are at Orochimaru's lair the S-class criminals takes our adorable kunochi to use her as their doom's weapon. Inner Sakura is in for hell of a match when Itachi is trying to use the Mangekyuo Sharingan on them and Pein gets scarred. But will she handle all this new things in life? Or will her mind and body brake down when she use her incredible power? Only Akatsuki is there to save her.

**Genre: (Humour/) Romance/ Action**

**Candidate 4:**

**Betrayal is the only thing you can trust**

**Rating: M (language, and possible lemons)**

**Pairing: ItaSaku**

AU Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke has just graduated from the ninja academy and is put together as a team. Sakura gets specially trained by Tsunade and the other boys train with Jiraya as their free training. But Sakura has a very hard life, her father abuses her and her mother and doesn't tell anyone. But luck there is, Sakura has a friend she has known since she was 8 years and trust him with almost all secrets. Her trust is not returned by him, because he keeps many secrets from her. Why did he do this to her?

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort / Humour**

**And just so you know, I don't mind any fanart**

**Bye! See ya all next time!**


End file.
